


Benang Hitam Takdir

by TaishoNoMiko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action, Blood and Violence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heavy Angst, Other, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaishoNoMiko/pseuds/TaishoNoMiko
Summary: Kagome adalah inu hanyou yg haus darah pembunuh orang yang dicintainya, Sesshoumaru adalah Dai youkai yg haus akan kekuatan dan kekuasaan. Di dunia kelam tempat benci, cinta, mimpi, dan dendam berpadu, keduanya dipersatukan oleh benang hitam takdir kehidupan. Set in Sengoku Jidai. Warning : Dark fic!





	1. The Death

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but, I do own the story.
> 
> Author's Note : Disini Kagome jauh banget dari karakter asli karena riwayat hidupnya, tapi gw bisa jamin disini Sesshoumaru 90% stay in character!

Matahari berada di puncak kepala, angin bertiup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Di hutan yang dilalui oleh Sesshoumaru, bukan suara kicauan burung yang terdengar, tetapi geraman marah, sumpah serapah, dan bunyi pedang yang beradu. Bau karat, amis, tapi manis menusuk hidung. Rasa ingin tahunya tergelitik, Inu youkai yang sedang dalam pengembaraan itu menunda perjalanannya sejenak untuk mencari tahu.

Hanya beberapa meter maju dari tempatnya semula, Sesshoumaru dapat menyaksikan dua pihak sedang berseteru. Dugaannya benar, sebuah pertarungan berdarah sedang berlangsung.

Apa yang terjamah oleh matanya bukanlah perkelahian mononoke lemah biasa yang memperebutkan wilayah, tapi, salah satu petarung itu adalah Kuroichi. Tidak salah lagi, ookami youkai berambut silver sebahu itu adalah youkai Penguasa Wilayah Timur Musashi, saingannya dalam memperluas wilayah.

Sesshoumaru berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon, dia menyembunyikan auranya untuk memperhatikan pertarungan mereka. Salah satu alis sang Dai youkai berkedut ketika ia melihat lawan Kuroichi adalah seorang setengah siluman, mahluk langka nan terhina. Tidak hanya hanyou biasa, tapi si penantang sang Penguasa Wilayah Timur itu adalah inu hanyou berjenis kelamin wanita!

Rambut hitam panjang inu hanyou itu di kuncir tinggi, sepasang telinga segitiga sekelam mahkota yang ia miliki bertengger di puncak kepala, kimono biru yang ia kenakan hanya sampai pertengahan paha dihiasi oleh percikan cairan kehidupan. Tak ada keraguan, darah yang tadi diendusnya berasal dari hanyou wanita itu. Lengannya terluka oleh sabetan pedang Kuroichi, darah mengalir deras dari lengan kirinya yang kini terkulai lemah. Anehnya, tidak ada ketakutan yang tergambar di wajahnya, hanya seringai yang sadis menghiasi rupa cantiknya.

'Dia menikmati pertarungan itu,' pikir Sesshoumaru. Tanpa sadar, salah satu sudut bibir pria itu terangkat beberapa milimeter.

Entah mengapa, hanyou yang sebentar lagi akan menemui ajalnya di tangan Kuroichi itu menarik perhatiannya. Tidak pernah dia melihat wanita bertarung seperti itu, seperti tidak ada beban walau lawannya adalah youkai yang terkenal karena keberingasannya dalam menghancurkan lawan. Kuroichi tidak pernah mengenal hasil pertarungan seimbang atau kalah, yang ada di kamusnya hanyalah kemenangan. Dia tidak akan pernah segan membunuh lawan, karena itulah dia menjadi seorang Dai youkai, Penguasa Wilayah Timur, tempat pertarungan itu terjadi saat ini.

"Jangan membuatku mengulangi pertanyaanku lagi, Serigala Bodoh!" Tanya Kagome di sela-sela adu pedang mereka. Dada gadis itu kembang kempis, pertarungan itu begitu menguras tenaganya. "Apakah kau kenal seorang miko bernama Kikyo?" Ada nada pahit saat sang hanyou menyebut nama itu.

"Apakah dia seorang pelacur?" Kuroichi bertanya balik dengan senyum menantang.

"Jawabanmu salah!" Hanyou itu mengayunkan pedangnya, Kuroichi tidak sempat mengelak sehingga baju pelindungnya di bagian bahu kanannya hancur. Pedang Kagome hampir saja berhasil memenggal kepala musuhnya yang kini menggeram sebelum tergelak.

Derai tawa pria itu menggema di pelosok hutan.

Bunyi yang membuat gadis itu bertambah muak.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melukaiku, Wanita!" Kuroichi tertawa lagi, tawanya penuh dengan penghinaan.

"Tch, kau terlalu cepat tertawa, Orang Tua!" Kagome melumuri cakarnya dengan darah yang mengalir di lengannya yang terluka, darah itu kemudian ia aliri dengan youki, dan dengan satu gerakan cepat ia melepaskan -tetes darah berselimut youki itu berubah menjadi senjata mematikan, layaknya puluhan mata pisau tajam, darahnya membelah udara, secepat kilat berterbangan ke arah sang musuh. Kuroichi yang tidak menyangka akan datangnya serangan balik tak bisa mengelak, serangan itu berhasil menyayat sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kenapa jantan selalu diciptakan dengan ego yang lebih tinggi? Ugh, aku benar-benar membenci itu. Selalu memandang wanita lebih rendah dari mereka!" Kagome berteriak, suaranya bergetar dengan emosi. "Kau akan mati ditanganku bodoh, di tangan seorang wanita!" Suaranya penuh janji untuk menjadikan apa yang dikatakannya sebentar lagi akan menjadi kenyataan.

Kata-kata musuhnya membuat darah Kuroichi mendidih, dia menyerang gadis itu dengan membabi buta, pedangnya diayunkan secara acak, berniat untuk memotong bagian apa saja yang dapat diraihnya. Berkali-kali Kagome menghindar saat Kuroichi mengayunkan pedang ke arah kepalanya, dia melompat kebelakang hanya untuk mundur lagi saat Kuroichi terus bergerak maju.

Dengan mudah, ayunan pedang sang ookami youkai berhasil menghancurkan apa saja yang tersentuh olehnya, pohon-pohon besar disekeliling mereka, bahkan bukit kecil dapat dengan mudahnya dihancurkan hingga berkeping-keping layaknya kue beras.

Pertarungan menjadi tak seimbang, satu langkah mundur bagi Kagome adalah satu langkah maju Kuroichi, pria itu terus-menerus menyerang dengan gelap mata. Harga dirinya menjadi taruhan dan dia tidak akan mati oleh seorang hanyou rendahan, apalagi seorang hanyou wanita!.

Disaat pertarungan berlangsung, Sesshoumaru, satu-satunya penonton yang ada, menyaksikan adegan yang disuguhkan dengan penuh ketenangan. Walau sesungguhnya, sang Dai youkai Penguasa Wilayah Barat itu tidak sepenuhnya bersembunyi, dia bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas tetapi keduanya terlalu dipenuhi dengan nafsu membunuh lawan sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaannya sama sekali.

Dari pengamatannya itu, Sesshoumaru menangkap beberapa fakta, seperti yang sudah diketahui luas bahwa pedang Kuroichi adalah, Akaiittou. Pedang Akaiittou adalah pedang yang cukup kuat karena terbuat dari cakar leluhurnya. Namun, kenyataan baru yang mengejutkan adalah, pedang yang dimiliki hanyou wanita itu adalah pedang Makaze. Makaze adalah pedang yang tadinya dimiliki oleh Tokushin, youkai Penguasa Wilayah Utara yang kabarnya telah terbunuh.

Apakah hanyou itu yang membunuh Tokushin? Pasti dialah yang membunuh Tokushin, karena itulah Makaze ada di tangannya. Bila benar seperti itu, apa tujuannya membunuh para Dai youkai Penguasa Wilayah? Dan, jika memang benar dia mengincar para youkai penguasa, dia pasti akan mendatanginya. Andai saat itu tiba, maka, dia, Sesshoumaru, akan dengan senang hati mengirim hanyou itu ke alam lain. Lagi-lagi, satu sudut bibir inu youkai itu terangkat sedikit, itupun hanya untuk setengah detik.

Satu tendangan telak menghantam perut gadis itu. Untuk sejenak, pemikiran Sesshoumaru teralihkan, 'Mungkin dia bisa mengalahkan Tokushin tetapi dia tidak akan berhasil mengalahkan Kuroichi,' pikirnya.

Namun, bila hanyou itu berhasil? Tak pelak, tugasnya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Sebuah tugas yang harus ia laksanakan untuk memenuhi ambisinya demi menguasai seluruh wilayah Musashi. Pasalnya, setelah menahan diri beberapa lama, pada akhirnya Sesshoumaru tidak tahan lagi dengan perjanjian menggelikan yang dibuat ayahnya dengan para penguasa lain. Mengapa ada begitu banyak penguasa bila memang dialah yang terkuat? Perjanjian itu terasa merendahkan dirinya. Perjanjian konyol itu membatasi kemampuannya untuk memperluas wilayah kekuasaan, karena dia yakin, dialah youkai yang terkuat di seluruh tanah Musashi yang terbentang.

Walaupun tugasnya akan semakin ringan dengan kematian satu atau dua penguasa wilayah lain, dan hanya Penguasa Wilayah Selatanlah yang menjadi penghalang akan dirinya dan kekuasaan yang tak terbatas, itu tidak membuat Sesshoumaru sepenuhnya senang. Hanya dengan memikirkan tugasnya dilaksanakan oleh seorang hanyou sangat mengusiknya, terlebih lagi hanyou itu berjenis kelamin wanita. Perbuatan wanita itu membuatnya terganggu, apa yang sebenarnya yang ingin ia capai? Satu hal yang pasti, mahluk menyimpang itu akan menodai penaklukannya atas para penguasa yang lain.

Perlahan namun pasti, mahluk yang selalu Sesshoumaru pandang rendah, kini menyelinap masuk ke pikirannya, membuat Dai youkai itu merasakan dahaga akan pengetahuan tentangnya.

Perhatian Sesshoumaru kembali ke pertarungan. Saat ini, hanyou itu terpojok, dibelakangnya terdapat tebing yang menjulang tinggi. Dia tidak bisa lagi menghindar dari ayunan pedang musuhnya, dia menahan sabetan pedang Kuroichi dengan Makaze. Pedang keduanya bergetar karena menahan kekuatan lawan, kedua lutut wanita itu tertekuk tatkala dia mendorong sekuat tenaga untuk mendorong balik Kuroichi.

Kedua pedang adalah pedang yang mewarisi kekuatan turun temurun para penguasa di satu wilayah. Kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh masing-masing pedang hampir setara, namun kekuatan serangan yang keluar dari pedang juga tergantung seberapa besar kekuatan youki si pemilik pedang. Dan, pedang itu pula yang menjadikan seorang youkai menjadi seorang penguasa suatu wilayah. Mereka yang disebut penguasa adalah yang dia yang menyandang pedang tersebut, itu bila mereka mewarisi pedang tersebut dari pendahulu mereka atau bila seorang youkai penantang menang melawan penguasa dalam memperebutkan kekuasaan.

Perlahan, Kagome terdorong mundur, setelah satu tarikan nafas dia mengalirkan kekuatan youki-nya melalui pedang. Ledakan cahaya hitam memancar dari Makaze. Secara bersamaan, serangan Kagome di balas dengan ledakan kekuatan seperti api berwarna biru kemerahan milik Kuroichi yang juga dialirkan melalui pedangnya. Kedua kekuatan itu beradu menghasilkan ledakan yang dahsyat dan cahaya yang membutakan mata. Berselang sedetik kemudian, keduanya terpental puluhan meter kebelakang. Pedang keduanya melayang tinggi di udara sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Masing-masing patah menjadi dua.

Kagome memaksa dirinya untuk segera berdiri, tapi keinginannya tak sesuai dengan ketahanan fisik yang dimilikinya, ia kembali terjatuh di kedua lututnya. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan luka sayatan yang masih mengucurkan darah, efek benturan kekuatan youki yang menerpanya. Tapi, tekadnya lebih kuat dari apapun yang menghalanginya, dia bangkit lagi, lalu berlari tuk menyerang Kuroichi dengan senjatanya yang tersisa, juga bagian tubuhnya yang paling berbahaya, yaitu cakar tajamnya. Kagome menekuk kedua kakinya, jarak yang cukup jauh ditempuhnya dalam satu lompatan. Sedetik kemudian, cakarnya sudah berjarak satu inchi dari Kuroichi. Sayangnya, cakar Kagome hanya berhasil merobek bumi, serpihan tanah bertebaran ke segala arah, sang Dai youkai berhasil menghindar sedetik sebelum cakar mematikan itu merobek tubuhnya menjadi tiga bagian.

Kedua iris biru milik Kagome terbakar oleh keinginannya untuk menumpahkan darah sang lawan. "Aku akan membunuhmu, itu pasti!" Gadis itu menyeringai, menampakkan taringnya yang mengancam.

Saat Kagome mencabik permukaan tanah, Kuroichi balik menyerang, sebuah tendangan yang mematikan menghantam punggung sang hanyou. Tak ayal, gadis itu jatuh tersungkur mencium tanah. Tanpa membuang waktu tuk merintih pilu, Kagome berguling lalu bangun kemudian berbalik menyerang dengan senjata yang sama. Kali ini, Kuroichi dengan sengaja tidak menghindar, dia menangkap pergelangan tangan kanan Kagome dengan tangan kanannya, lalu, dia menyerang lengan kiri Kagome yang terluka.

Dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, Kuroichi mencengkram lengan kiri gadis itu dengan sangat kuat. Cakar-cakar yang menembus kulit sang hanyou mengeluarkan pendar warna kehijauan. Wajah pria itu terlihat puas kala cakar yang berselimut racun miliknya itu menghujam daging, meremukan, dan berusaha 'tuk mematahkan. Kagome merintih, berkali-kali ia berusaha menarik tangannya agar bebas, tapi percuma.

Tangan mereka saling bersilangan, geraman mengancam keluar dari mulut Kagome tatkala Penguasa Wilayah Timur itu berkoar, "aku akan merobek mulutmu itu yang berkata akan membunuhku," dia tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Mulut pelacur lebih berguna daripada mulutmu," sambungnya.

Kagome tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata Kuroichi, satu sudut bibirnya terangkat. Walau wajahnya semakin pucat karena menahan sakit yang tak terelakkan, dia tetap berusaha terlihat kuat di mata lawannya. "Aku akan menunjukkan kegunaan mulutku kepadamu!"

Dengan cepat dia mengigit pergelangan tangan kiri Kuroichi sekuat tenaga, Kagome menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya 'tuk mengoyak-ngoyak daging sang lawan.

Cengkraman pria itu di lengan kiri Kagome kian kuat, Kuroichipun berusaha memisahkan bagian tubuh musuhnya.

Masing-masing dari mereka berjuang keras dan menahan sakit yang teramat sangat, Kagome menutup mata dengan kuat, Kuroichi berteriak lantang.

Cairan merah kental mengalir dari daging yang digigit Kagome turun ke rahang, lalu ke lehernya, taringnya menghujam dalam dan lebih dalam, menembus lapisan otot dan urat nadi, kemudian tulang.

Ketidakberuntungan bergelayut pada Kuroichi, taring Kagome lebih dulu merobek-robek daging lengannya. Kagome dapat merasakan tulang bertemu dengan giginya, dengan satu kali hentakan tulang itu berkeretak, lalu dengan mudah patah, sedetik kemudian pergelangan tangan Kuroichi putus.

"AAARGGH!" Teriakan murka Kuroichi membahana ke penjuru hutan.

Setelah hutan kembali hening, pandangan Kuroichi terpaku pada tempat dimana seharusnya tangannya berada. Matanya terbelalak lebar menatap bonggol lengan kirinya yang masih menyemburkan cairan merah yang hangat. Akan butuh beberapa puluh tahun sebelum tangannya kembali seperti semula, tapi bukan itu permasalahan sebenarnya, cacat yang ia miliki karena bertarung dengan seorang wanita lebih menghina daripada kematian itu sendiri.

Senyum tipis terukir di wajah Kagome yang di dominasi oleh warna merah.

Kemudian, beberapa hal terjadi seperti bersamaan; Kagome membuang tangan pria itu begitu saja, ia meludah, mencoba mengusir rasa Kuroichi yang masih menyelimuti mulutnya. Kuroichi melepaskan cengkraman tangan kirinya dari lengan Kagome. Sepersekian detik kemudian, cakar sang ookami yang berlapis darah kian berpendar lebih terang lagi dengan warna kehijauan. Semakin berpendar cakarnya semakin banyak racun yang berkumpul, pendar racun itu semakin meningkat tepat sebelum cakar itu menerobos dada Kagome dengan paksa dalam sekejap mata. Bunyi daging terobek dan tulang iga yang berkeretak patah terdengar. Tangan kiri Dai youkai itu menembus perut sang inu hanyou sebelum bergerak ke atas dada.

"Ugh.." tidak ada jeritan yang sempat terlontar, Kagome memuntahkan segumpal darah segar dari mulutnya.

Wajah, rambut, dan baju Kuroichi basah oleh cairan merah kehidupan milik musuhnya, tapi, serigala itu malah menyeringai. Kuroichi tertawa diantara nafasnya yang pendek-pendek. Mata emas itu berkilat dengan amarah dan kebencian kepada setengah siluman yang berhasil membuatnya kehilangan sebelah tangan. "Hanya dengan satu tangan pun aku dapat dengan mengalahkanmu, Hanyou siaaal!" Katanya penuh dendam.

Kagome tertunduk, sepasang manik biru kelabu itu tertutupi oleh poni lebatnya. Kedua telinga anjing yang berada di puncak kepalanya berkedut kecil, tanda bahwa dia tidak melewatkan satu kata pun yang Kuroichi ucapkan, tanda bahwa dia masih bernafas.

"Lihat mataku!" Perintah Kuroichi. "Lihat mataku saat kau sekarat! Mohonlah kepadaku untuk kematian yang cepat dan tidak menyakitkan, mungkin aku akan berbaik hati untukmu, Wanita Jalang!" Suaranya berat dan penuh tekanan di setiap kata.

Inilah waktu untuknya, pikir Kagome. Dia akan mati disini saat ini, tapi tidak tanpa membalaskan dendamnya. Dengan tekad kuat, dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa, cakarnya berhasil mencabik leher sang lawan dengan sekali tebasan. Kepala Kuroichi jatuh menggelinding, sedangkan tubuhnya masih tegap berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan setengah jijik setengah benci, Kagome menendang kepala itu agar menjauh darinya.

"Tidak!" Kagome menyeringai, mencoba tertawa, tetapi hanya rintih pilu, yang terselip dari mulutnya. Nafasnya pendek-pendek, "aku tidak akan bisa menatap matamu bila kepalamu tergelatak di tanah, Serigala Tua Keparat!" Katanya dengan tersendat-sendat.

Merah menggenang di sekelilingnya, rasa sakit kian mengepungnya, namun tawa kecil terselip dari mulutnya. Dia mencabik tangan kanan lawannya hingga terpisah dari lengannya, tubuh Kuroichi ambruk, namun setengah tangan pria itu masih menerobos tubuhnya. Satu, dua tarikan napas ia bergeming. Kagome mempersiapkan diri untuk rasa tidak menyenangkan yang 'kan ia rasakan saat menarik tangan itu keluar dari tubuhnya. Tidak ingin melihat prosesnya untuk mencegah rasa sakit yang berlebih yang akan dikirim ke otaknya bila ia menyaksikan apa yang dilakukannya, Kagome memejamkan mata.

"AAARGH!" teriakan menyayat hati mengisi kesunyian hutan tatkala Kagome menarik dengan cepat tangan itu lalu melemparkannya begitu saja. Sedetik kemudian, kedua tungkainya tak lagi kuat menopang tubuhnya, hanyou itu jatuh terduduk.

Yang terjadi di luar perkiraan Sesshoumaru, alisnya berkerut. Dia berjalan mendekat, memancarkan lagi aura yang tadinya ia tutupi. Bau kematian menyeruak menghampiri penciumannya, matanya memicing melihat ceceran daging yang tadinya Kuroichi, seorang Dai youkai, kini tergeletak tak bernyawa di tangan wanita. 'Menyedihkan, dan sangat memalukan,' pikir Sesshoumaru.

Wanita itu kini resmi memancing rasa penasarannya, wanita yang juga diselubungi oleh bau kematian. Racun Kuroichi dan leluhurnya, Penguasa Wilayah Timur, adalah racun yang terkuat setelah racun dari keluarganya, racun yang kini menjalar cepat di perut dan lengan wanita itu. Secara perlahan tetapi pasti membuat daging, organ dalam, tulang, dan apapun yang disentuhnya meleleh. Wanita itu pun akan mati sebagai onggokan daging yang berceceran, persis seperti lawannya.

Susah payah, Kagome menyeret tubuhnya untuk bersandar di batang pohon tak jauh dibelakangnya. Disetiap gerakan yang dibuat olehnya, rasa sakit melecut di seluruh inci tubuhnya. Hanyou itu melirik sekilas ke perutnya, tak hanya darah yang mengalir, tapi sesuatu seperti gelembung-gelembung busa berwarna kuning kehijauan, dan benda lengket berwarna putih kini menjadi hiasan di lubang perutnya yang menganga lebar dan semakin lebar.

Lukanya itu tidak menyembuh dengan sendirinya seperti biasanya. "Racun sialan!" Umpatnya.

Setelah Kagome berhasil bersandar di pohon yang ada di belakangnya, ia memejamkan mata. Tapi, ketenangan sebelum kematiannya itu hanya terjadi sesaat sebelum dia merasakan aura youki lain yang mendekat. Aura itu tidak dikenalnya, tapi yang pasti, siapapun pemiliknya, aura itu memancarkan kekuatan yang sangat besar. 'Sepertinya Kuroichi membawa sekutu, dia mengingkari perjanjiannnya untuk menghadapiku seorang diri. Dasar youkai brengsek!'

Youki besar itu kian terasa mencekik, tanda bahwa sang pemilik memperkecil jarak dengannya. Sebelumnya, Kagome mengira Kuroichi adalah youkai yang memiliki youki terkuat yang pernah ia temui, tetapi ternyata dia salah. Gelar itu sekarang jatuh pada sosok putih yang ia yakini sebagai pemilik youki dahsyat itu. Dari jauh, youkai itu terlihat tinggi, anggun, tetapi terkesan berbahaya.

Pandangan Kagome mulai buram, entah karena air mata efek menahan sakit, atau karena memang dia sedang sekarat? Ia tidak tahu.

Kagome menggertakan giginya. "Apa yang kau tunggu?" Tanyanya kasar saat jarak mereka hanya selangkah. Kagome mengangkat wajah, yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah helaian surai silver panjang yang menjuntai, warna rambut yang hanya dimiliki oleh keturunan para penguasa youkai, canine youkai. Di antara potongan-potongan tubuh yang berceceran dan darah yang menggenang, sosok itu tidak kehilangan keanggunannya sedikitpun.

Kagome tersenyum sinis saat jawaban yang ia tunggu tidak kunjung datang, youkai itu tetap diam dengan mata menyelidik. Dengan dagu terangkat, gadis itu menambahkan, "Bila kau ingin membalas dendam, cepat lakukan!" Suaranya mulai bergetar.

Walau dengan penglihatan yang kabur, Kagome dapat melihat sorot mata dingin, dua garis magenta di pipinya, dan tanda bulan sabit di dahi youkai itu. Semua tanda yang melengkapi keanggunan dan kekejamannya itu hanyalah penegas status sosok youkai itu sebagai salah satu garis keturunan Dai youkai terkuat, para Penguasa Wilayah.

Sosok yang hanya setapak jauhnya itu masuk ke dalam kriteria buruannya, sayangnya, Kagome merasa bahwa dia tidak akan bisa menyelasaikan misi yang diembannya. Kagome menyandarkan kepalanya pada batang pohon saat mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tetap bernafas walau paru-parunya sudah mulai menyerah oleh racun Kuroichi. Luka menganga di badannya menimbulkan suara desisan, Kagome meraba perutnya sambil menunduk sekilas, busa putih di lukanya semakin banyak.

'Sial, racun bedebah itu terlalu kuat!' Kagome tertawa pahit sedetik sebelum pandangannya berubah hitam pekat.

Berita baiknya adalah, dia masih bisa merasakan sakit, itu berarti dia belum mati secepat yang dia bayangkan dan di inginkannya. Berita buruknya adalah, kematian yang dinantinya akan menjadi kematian yang perlahan dan teramat sangat menyakitkan. Racun itu menggerogoti tubuhnya, seperti lilin yang perlahan-lahan dilumat oleh api. Dia tersenyum membayangkan sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan ibunya yang dicintainya, setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya berkelana sendirian di dunia ini.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum saat kematian merangkulmu?" Tanya youkai asing itu.

Butuh segenap usaha dan kekuatan bagi Kagome untuk mengeluarkan kalimat yang berikutnya, "tidak ada lagi, yang tersisa untukku, di dunia ini." Tujuanku telah tercapai, kematian.

Tujuan hidupnya telah tercapai? Benarkah? Tanyanya dalam hati. Bila dia keliru tentu saja dia akan mati dengan tidak tenang, dia tidak akan bisa menemui ibunya dengan tersenyum. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa mati sekarang, masih ada beberapa youkai lagi yang harus diburunya. Dia tidak bisa mati dengan tenang hingga dia benar-benar yakin telah membunuh bajingan itu. Dia harus tetap hidup. Tapi, bagaimana?

Rintihan terselip dari bibirnya kala pertama kali racun itu menjalar ke jantungnya.

Kagome bisa merasakan kalau dia sekarat, disaat dia ingin hidup disaat itulah dia sekarat, lelucon kejam apalagi yang dipersiapkan Kami-sama untuknya lebih dari ini. Dia menggeram hingga tidak ada suara lagi yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya disaat dia merasakan rasa sakit yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya di dunia ini. Pedih yang ia rasakan saat itu bagaikan duri yang bercabang-cabang menghujam ke dalam dagingnya, lalu duri itu dicabut dengan amat sangat perlahan, meninggalkan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat hebat hingga dia berharap kematian segera menjemputnya, bukan mempermainkannya seperti ini.

Semenit kemudian, kehidupan perlahan-lahan meninggalkan Kagome, nafas pendeknya telah terhenti. Matanya telah kehilangan cahaya kehidupan, jantungnya telah berhenti memompa darah.

Sesshoumaru memicingkan mata ketika sekumpulan mahluk kerdil berwarna hijau pucat muncul dari alam kematian untuk mengerubungi hanyou itu. Mereka mencoba membawa jiwa wanita itu, ke alam lain. Entah mengapa, kaki pria itu mendekati jasad sang hanyou. Dan entah mengapa, pedang peninggalan untuknya terus berdetak. Pedang yang tidak bisa dipakai untuk bertarung itu berdetak, berteriak, dan menuntut untuk digunakan.

.

.

.

Kegelapan menyambut Kagome, gelap pekat, dan sunyi. Apakah ini neraka? Tidak bisakah dia bergabung dengan ibunya di tempat yang lebih baik? Mengapa di dalam kematian pun tidak ada kebahagiaan untuknya? Apakah di alam lain pun terdapat pembedaan untuk manusia, hanyou, dan youkai? Bila memang dia tidak bisa berkumpul dengan ibunya, lalu, apa yang harus ia harapkan? Keabadian yang menyiksanya di dunia fana? Atau kematian yang gelap dingin dan sunyi yang memeluknya di dalam kehampaan untuk selamanya? Siapapun yang menciptakannya, tak bisakah merencanakan sedikit saja kebahagiaan untuknya setelah kematian ibunya?

.

.

.

Pada mulanya, Sesshoumaru mengabaikan keinginan Tenseiga, pedang peninggalan sang ayah yang baginya tidak berguna. Pasalnya, pedang itu tidak seperti pedang para penguasa wilayah yang lain, pedang itu bisa menyelamatkan ribuan nyawa dengan sekali tebasan, entah itu youkai, manusia, ataupun hanyou seperti wanita ini. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia menyandang pedang itu tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia gunakan sebab, tidak semua orang sekarat ingin diselamatkan oleh Tenseiga miliknya. Namun, mengapa inu hanyou itu mendapat perlakuan khusus dari pedangnya?

'Wanita ini, mengapa Tenseiga ingin sekali menyelamatkannya?'

Hanya ada satu cara agar ia mengetahui jawaban yang dicarinya. Bunyi baja bergesekan dengan sarung pedang, Sesshoumaru mengeluarkan Tenseiga itu dari sarungnya. Dia menjulurkannya di atas tubuh wanita itu dan dengan satu ayunan dia menebas para mahluk-mahluk dari dunia bawah, mengembalikan kehidupan yang sempat terlepas kembali kepada wanita itu.

Detak jantung yang lemah mulai terdengar, lambat-laun aliran darah kembali terpompa ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dada wanita itu bergerak turun-naik dengan lembut kala paru-parunya mulai terisi lagi sedikit demi sedikit oleh udara. Inu hanyou itu masih belum tersadar, tetapi luka-luka itu perlahan tetapi pasti mulai menutup dan tidak ada lagi sisa racun yang mengkontaminasi tubuhnya. Sesshoumaru menyarungkan kembali Tenseiganya lalu dia berbalik berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba cahaya putih yang membutakan mata menyeruak dan menghantam Kagome, lagi-lagi dia tenggelam, bukan dalam gelap yang pekat, kali ini dia tenggelam dalam cahaya putih yang hangat. Cahaya yang secara aneh membuatnya bisa merasakan setetes kecil kebahagiaan, kebahagiaan dan kehangatan yang telah lama dia rindukan. Matanya terbuka perlahan, pandangannya masih kabur, tetapi penciumannya memberi tahunya bahwa dia masih di hutan yang sama.

Kilat cahaya kehidupan telah kembali ke matanya walau mata itu masih memancarkan ketakutan yang amat sangat, wajah Kagome sangat pucat seakan tidak ada satu tetes darahpun yang mengalirinya. Bau serpihan musuhnya tercium, dia meraba-raba perutnya yang telah tertutup. Tidak ada lagi desis daging yang dilumat oleh racun, tidak ada lagi darah mengalir atau isi perut yang meleleh. Penglihatannya kembali normal, telinga di puncak kepalanya berkedut-kedut ke arah suara daun yang terinjak. Kagome menoleh untuk menatap sosok youkai asing yang tadi berdiri di hadapannya itu terlihat berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Tunggu!" niatnya ingin berteriak, tetapi yang terdengar oleh telinganya hanyalah sebatas gumaman. "Apakah, a-apakah aku, baru saja mati?" Bisiknya seakan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kagome yakin, youkai itu bisa mendengar walau suaranya hanya seperti bisikkan, hanya saja ia memilih untuk mengacuhkannya. Rambut silvernya yang sangat panjang, serta pakaiannya yang terbuat dari sutra, dan mokomoko yang ada di bahu kanan pria itu bergerak anggun dipermainkan oleh angin saat ia berjalan menjauh. Yang tersisa adalah aroma tipis sosok asing tersebut. Seketika, perhatian Kagome teralihkan, ia bisa mencium bau senjata youkai itu di dirinya. Selain itu, ia yakin sekali bahwa ia baru saja mati lalu, apa yang pria itu lakukan padanya? Apakah dia dewa yang memberinya satu kali lagi kesempatan hidup? Tidak, dia bukan dewa karena bau inu youkai menghujam hidungnya dengan pasti, tetapi, ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan bau youkai itu.

Pertanyaan itu sontak terpinggirkan ketika Kagome menyadari bahwa dirinya masih hidup.

Angin berbisik, awan-awan melaju perlahan di langit biru yang indah. Matahari telah bergeser ke langit barat, bayangan pohon telah menjadi lebih panjang dari aslinya. Senada dengan pergerakan sang surya, sesuatu di dalam diri Kagome pun beralih. Dengan itu, keindahan yang terpampang tertutupi oleh kabut kebenciannya akan diri sendiri, dendam yang menggerogoti setiap inci hatinya, dan amarah yang tak berkesudahan. Dunia indah yang terbentang di hadapannya hanyalah lapangan pertempuran baginya, tempat dimana ketidakadilan bercokol. Tempat bersarangnya keserakahan dan kebencian yang menumpahkan semua tetes keringat, darah, dan air mata di atas jerit tangis penderitaan mereka yang lemah. Dunia yang tidak akan berhenti dihiasi oleh pertempuran demi pertempuran.

'Apakah ada sesuatu yang bernama kedamaian sejati? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak ada.'

Selagi mengumpulkan kembali kekuatannya, Kagome menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menyimpan bau youkai yang baru saja menolongnya itu di ingatannya baik-baik. Saat memikirkan dewa penolongnya, sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Pria itu akan sangat menyesal karena dia telah membantunya, karena ia adalah target selanjutnya. Tawa kecil penuh kepahitan terselip dari mulut Kagome saat dia bangkit berdiri.

Sekali lagi, dia harus menghadapi dunia besar, dingin, dan kejam yang memeluknya.

~To be continued~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceritanya selesai? Nggak! Critanya baru aja mulai^^ Apa tujuan Kagome? Siapa dewa penolongnya? Penolongnya pasti udah ketebak kan? Hehehe... btw thx for reading, hope you enjoy it. Cerita ini sudah complete di ffn.
> 
> Hanyou: Manusia setengah siluman
> 
> Youkai: Silluman
> 
> Inu Youkai: Siluman anjing
> 
> Canine Youkai: Siluman anjing, serigala, atau sejenisnya.
> 
> Youki : Youkai ki - Kekuatan yang dimiliki para youkai
> 
> Makaze: Evil Wind
> 
> Akaiittou: Red Blade
> 
> Revised 03/05/2017


	2. The Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei!
> 
> Warnings : Character death.

~Flashback~

Suara kicau burung bersahut-sahutan, desir angin membelai rambutnya yang hitam. Kagome kecil berumur 12 tahun berbaring di padang rumput favoritnya menatap birunya langit, dikelilingi oleh ratusan bunga yang sedang bermekaran. Walaupun terkadang bau bunga yang terlalu manis membuatnya seperti ingin bersin, tapi, ia sangat suka berada di sana.

Bunga-bunga liar yang ia kumpulkan kali ini lebih cantik daripada biasanya, bunga kuning dengan putik merah ditengahnya dan belasan kuntum bunga melati putih kecil yang sedang banyak bermekaran dia masukan ke dalam lengan bajunya. Kagome akan menyelipkannya di baju nanti sehabis mandi, agar baunya sedikit menyerupai ibunya. Iya, bagi penciumannya, bau harum alami ibunya mirip seperti melati.

Setengah berlari, hanyou kecil itu menuju rumahnya. Sambil bersiul mengikuti kicau burung di kejauhan, sesekali Kagome melompat dengan riang. Matahari berada hampir tepat di atas kepalanya saat ia mencapai kebun tempat ia dan ibunya bercocok tanam, dia tahu, dia telah terlambat pulang untuk makan siang karena terlalu asik memetik bunga. Tetapi dia pun tahu, ibunya tidak akan marah kepadanya, karena ibunya memang tidak pernah marah kepadanya, tidak sekalipun.

Lima menit kemudian, pondok yang ia tempati telah terlihat. Sepintas keheranan berkelebat di kepalanya, tidak seperti biasanya, sang ibu tidak menunggunya di ambang pintu dengan wajah khawatir. Bau darah menyapa penciumannya, namun, cepat-cepat Kagome menepis segala praduga dan mempercepat langkah.

Ketika sampai di pintu, Kagome menangkis insting yang menjeritkan bahaya lalu memanggil sang ibu dengan ceria, "Okaa-san ... "

Telinga anjing di puncak kepalanya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya berdiri tegak mencoba menangkap suara sekecil apapun. Beberapa saat berlalu, tidak ada jawaban dari ibunya, tidak ada suara selain rintihan kecil, pelan, dan terlalu lemah untuk ditangkap oleh telinga manusia.

"OKAA-SAN!" Dengan panik Kagome memanggil ibunya sambil berlari secepat kilat dan menerobos kamar kecil yang mereka tempati.

Tangannya yang kecil mungil itu bergetar saat pertama kali menemukan ibunya tergeletak di kamar dengan berlumuran darah, kimono-nya terkoyak-koyak sedemikian rupa. Darah mengalir deras dari lima lubang yang kini menghiasi lehernya, lubang dalam yang ditimbulkan oleh cakar panjang dan tajam.

Sisa-sisa air mata membasahi pipi ibunya, napasnya tersengal-sengal. Wanita itu berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk tetap bisa menjejalkan udara ke paru-parunya, mulutnya membuka seakan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

Tanpa air mata, Kagome menggenggam tangan sang ibu yang tidak lagi hangat seperti biasanya. Hanyou kecil itu mengangkat tangan ibunya, lalu ia letakkan tangan wanita yang ia sayangi itu di pipinya.

Tangan wanita berusia tiga puluh tahun itu mulai dingin, kehidupan mulai meninggalkannya perlahan, dengan sunyi, dan menyakitkan. Wajah pucatnya ternodai oleh bercak-bercak darah, bulir-bulir keringat menuruni dahinya lalu bersemayam dirambut hitamnya yang tebal.

Melihat sang ibu, satu-satunya harta yang ia miliki di dunia ini, akan pergi meninggalkannya, membuat dada Kagome seperti dimasukkan batu sebesar kepala manusia, sakit yang ia rasakan begitu menghujam.

Napas gadis kecil itu tertahan, dengan suara parau, ia memanggil, "Kaa-san ..."

Walau hatinya menangis, sang ibu menguatkan diri. Pemandangan manalagi yang lebih menyedihkan bila dibandingkan dengan melihat anak yang sangat ia sayangi harus bersedih karena melihatnya sekarat? Meski batinnya sangat tersiksa kala memikirkan gadisnya yang tercinta akan sebatang kara hidup di dunia, dimana para youkai memburunya dan manusia membencinya, demi menenangkan putri kecilnya, dengan susah payah, ia tersenyum.

"Ka-go ... " dia terbatuk-batuk, semakin banyak darah yang keluar dari lubang di lehernya. Sebagai tanggapan, gadis itu mengangguk beberapa kali sambil membelai pipi sang ibunda dengan penuh cinta. Berusaha mengusir pilu hati, Kagome mengigit bibirnya tatkala ia mendengar bunyi yang mirip siulan setiap kali ibunya mencoba menarik nafas.

"Kagome, kumohon ... " perjuangan mengisi tiap kata sang ibu yang terbata-bata.

Mata Kagome mulai terasa perih, dengan suara bergetar, ia merintihkan satu panggilan, "Okaa-san.." dia memohon, "Kaa-san..." suaranya kian pecah.

"Tetap, hi-dup ... ba-ha-gia ... Aku menyayangimu, Kagome." Dengan itu, sepasang manik cokelat miliknya tertutup. Masa kebersamaan mereka di dunia telah habis.

"KAA-SAN!" Panggil Kagome dengan putus asa. Seketika itu juga, tangisnya meledak, air mata mengucur deras meninggalkan matanya. Dia memeluk erat-erat sebelum mengguncang mayat sang ibu beberapa kali sebelum memeluk erat jasad itu lagi.

"Okaa-san, kumohon... jangan tinggalkan aku... " Kagome menarik diri untuk bisa menatap wajah ibunya, dia membelai wajah sang ibu. "Kaa-san..." rengeknya seraya mengusap darah yang mulai mengental dan mengering di wajah ibundanya.

Tetes kesedihan berderai tanpa henti ketika Kagome memandang wajah pucat tak bernyawa itu. Tubuhnya berguncang kala ia mencium pipi ibunya yang dingin. "Kaa-san..." panggilnya dengan suara serak oleh tangis. Walau banyak kata yang ingin dia teriakkan, tapi hanya kata panggilan itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

'Bagaimana aku hidup tanpamu, hanya kaulah yang menyayangiku. Mengapa kau pergi secepat ini? Mengapa kau tidak membawaku bersamamu? Aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Aku sangat menyayangimu, bagaimana mungkin kau memintaku untuk tetap hidup bila engkau, napasku, telah terenggut dariku? Bagaimana mungkin kau memintaku tuk bahagia bila kebahagiaanku adalah dirimu ... Mengapa kau jahat kepadaku Okaa-san, kau meninggalkanku. Aku membencimu ... aku sangat membencimu ..., Kaa-san ...'

"KAA-SAN!" Teriaknya histeris. "Bangun kaa-san! Kumohon, bangun ... " Kagome roboh di atas dada sang ibu. "Aku mohon ..., aku mohon ... " isaknya. Dengan suara tercekat dan napas tersendat, Kagome kembali meratap, "aku mohon ... "

Kagome menyandarkan kepanya di atas dada sang ibu, ia ikut berbaring dan terus memeluk ibunya yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Hatinya semakin teremas sakit, irama detak jantung yang dulu selalu menjadi lagu pengantar tidurnya kini tak lagi terdengar. Dia tidak bisa lagi merasakan kehangatan pelukan yang ibunya berikan. Hanya sang ibu lah yang menerima keberadaannya di dunia ini, hanya wanita itu satu-satunya yang membuat ia merasa dicintai.

Kagome mengangkat kepala, sontak, kedua sudutnya alis dan bibirnya tertarik ke bawah, wajahnya kembali terguncang oleh pilu ketika ia menatap mata ibunya yang masih terbuka, namun hampa. Tidak ada secercah kehidupan yang terpancar di safir cokelat milik sang ibunda tercinta. Mata itu tak lagi dapat balik menatapnya, tidak ada lagi balasan senyum penuh ketulusan untuknya, tanpa wanita yang telah melahirkannya di dunia ini, ia sendiri.

Kagome mengangkat tangannya yang gemetaran, dengan lembut dia menutup kedua mata ibunya. Tangisannya pun kembali meledak, tubuhnya kembali berguncang oleh kesedihan. Setelah lelah menangis, dia masih terus memeluk mayat ibunya.

Tidak ada tenaga yang bersemayam di tubuhnya.

Tidak ada semangat hidup yang tersisa di dirinya.

Waktu yang berlalu seakan merangkak lamban saat Kagome memeluk ibunya, jasad ibunya. Tangan gadis itu membelai lembut punggung tangan sang ibu, merasakan kulit yang semakin dingin itu, Kagome memaksa diri untuk bangkit. Hanyou kecil itu hendak menutupi tubuh ibunya dengan selimut, saat itulah dia mendapati tubuh ibunya penuh dengan luka sayatan dan lebam. Dia terkejut saat mengetahui luka fatal yang dimiliki ibunya tidak hanya di leher, tetapi di banyak tempat.

Darah yang menggenang di sekitarnya perut ibunya membuat Kagome tidak tahan untuk tidak memalingkan wajah, dia tidak ingin melihat luka-luka itu, dia tidak ingin membayangkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh ibunya. Dia meringis, menahan diri untuk tidak menangis lagi, dia memejamkan mata erat-erat sambil menarik napas panjang beberapa kali hingga akhirnya bisa menenangkan diri.

Tenang tak dapat ia raih, pada akhirnya, Kagome yang bermuram durja beranjak keluar dari pondok kecilnya. Pondok yang terletak di tengah-tengah hutan, jauh dari pemukiman manusia yang membencinya tetapi cukup aman dari youkai yang sering memburunya. Hanyou itu berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih, mencari tempat yang baik untuk mengubur ibunya.

Mengubur ibunya, kata-kata itu teramat menusuk-nusuk hatinya.

Amarah membara di dalam dirinya, Kagome berpaling dari tujuan awal, ia berjalan cepat jauh ke dalam hutan semakin cepat dan berlari dengan kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi. Air matanya yang meluncur segera mengering oleh angin. Kaki-kaki kecilnya semakin melaju cepat, kedua tangannya terentang, dengan cakarnya, ia menebas dahan-dahan yang terlewati.

'Mengapa tidak ada youkai yang memburu disaat aku ingin sekali mati?'

Dia sudah tak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini, apa yang hati kecilnya bisikkan adalah sebuah kehendak yang wajar.

Gadis itu berhenti di tepi sebuah sungai, dadanya turun-naik, yang menjadi sasaran cakarnya kali ini adalah batu sungai yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Kagome mengayunkan tangannya sekuat tenaga, berusaha mencabik-cabik batu yang tak berdosa itu. Tapi, untuk fisiknya yang belum matang sebagai seorang hanyou, batu itu terlampau kuat, tidak mudah hancur. Pada akhirnya, ia malah melukai kedua tangannya sendiri.

Kagome tidak berhenti menyakiti dirinya untuk waktu yang lama, tidak ada rasa sakit sama sekali yang ia rasakan walaupun darah mulai mengalir deras dari tangannya, sang inu hanyou kecil itu tidak berhenti sampai batu itu hancur menjadi kerikil.

Andai saja, rasa sakit ditangannya bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Kagome jatuh terjerembab di tepi sungai, kimono-nya ikut basah saat air menjilat-jilat lukanya di tangannya. Untuk beberapa menit berikutnya Kagome bergeming di tempat hingga air sungai kembali tenang. Dia ingin sekali menangis, tetapi air matanya seakan mengering. Untuk waktu yang lama, gadis itu hanya dapat tertunduk, merenungi nasib sambil memandang refleksi dirinya di sungai. Mata biru yang terpampang di pantulan dirinya terselimuti oleh takut, marah, sedih, putus asa, dan dendam.

Karena sedih, telinga di puncak kepalanya menempel di kepalanya. Setelah melihat salah bagian tubuhnya yang bersifat animalistic, Kagome menatap tangannya yang bercakar sebelum mencelupkannya ke sungai. Dinginnya air menyejukkan luka di tubuhnya, tetapi tidak dengan luka permanen di jiwanya.

Kagome mengangkat tangannya lagi dan melihat luka-lukanya, dengan amat sangat perlahan tetapi pasti, luka gores dan parut yang baru saja ia ukir mulai mengering sebelum menutup sempurna tanpa bekas sama sekali. Tepat saat itu, pemulihan diri yang cepat sebagai hanyou sama sekali tak disyukurinya.

Saat itu, yang ia inginkan hanyalah bergabung dengan sang ibu dalam kematian.

Tetapi, dia teringat wajah sang ibu ketika mengutarakan pesan terakhirnya, ia harus tetap hidup, ia harus untuk bahagia. Hal yang tidak mungkin, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa hidup bahagia bila ingatan terakhir tentang ibunya adalah akhir hidup yang mengenaskan? Membiarkan ibunya merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya oleh luka yang terus mengalirkan darah, membiarkan dia tidak bisa bernafas, dan tenggelam oleh darahnya sendiri. Lagi-lagi ingatannya itu menyiksanya, amarah dan dendam kini bersemayam di dadanya.

Kagome menutup matanya, untuk beberapa saat dia bagai benda tak bernyawa sebelum sesuatu mengambil alih tubuhnya. Kedua matanya terbuka, dia memandang pantulan dirinya di sungai, pandangannya tak lagi menerawang.

Tangannya terkepal erat, ujung-ujung cakarnya yang meruncing terbenam beberapa sentimeter ke dalam daging di telapak tangannya. Tanpa sadar, darah mengalir deras dari tangannya lalu menetes ke sungai.

Darah yang menodai air sungai membuat Kagome terenggut dari lamunan. Raut wajahnya berubah tegas. Dahulu, dia selalu takut untuk melihat refleksi dirinya di sungai, karena yang dia lihat hanyalah monster. Dia ingin seperti ibunya, manusia, lembut, dan berparas cantik. Tetapi sekarang berbeda, Kagome bersyukur untuk kekuatan yang ia miliki.

Gadis itu lantas menatap tangannya, disaat itulah ia tersadar akan kekuatannya. Ya, dia mempunyai kekuatan. Dan, setelah kematian ibunya, kekuatannya itu dapat ia gunakan untuk mencapai tujuan hidup yang baru: Ia akan menuntut balas bagi siapapun yang telah membunuh ibunya.

Apapun yang akan terjadi, walau nyawa sebagai taruhannya.

Kagome tak lagi bersedia mengalah pada dunia, bukan salahnya bila dia terlahir sebagai hanyou, bukan pula salahnya bila ibunya yang seorang miko jatuh cinta kepada seorang youkai. Semua itu adalah salah manusia yang mengusir dia dan ibunya dari desa, semua itu salah para youkai yang tidak bisa menerimanya dan menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang sangat dibenci. Bagi mereka Kagome si hanyou hanyalah suatu penyimpangan. Dan semua pandangan picik dan dangkal itu adalah salah mereka! Bukan dia!

Kagome bangkit, berlari lagi menuju rumahnya, untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk sang ibu, seorang miko, bernama Kikyo.

Dia berhenti sesaat di depan pondok yang ia tinggali berdua dengan ibunya. Kagome menarik napas panjang demi menegarkan hati. Ia mengerti, bahwa mulai detik ini, ia sendiri.

Sang hanyou kecil menelan ludah sebelum melangkahkan kaki, mencoba menekan emosinya dan membiarkan logikanya yang berjalan. Dia tidak akan melupakan keputusannya yang sudah bulat, dia akan mewujudkannya entah apapun yang akan terjadi. Dan, pertama-tama yang harus ia temukan adalah petunjuk, tak peduli sekecil apapun itu.

Dia meringis setiap kali matanya menelusuri sekian banyak luka di tubuh ibunya, luka sayatan, cakar, hingga luka merah karena benturan yang ia tahu akan menjadi luka memar yang membiru beberapa hari kemudian itupun jka sang ibu masih hidup.

Matanya menyelidik, menelusuri ruangan yang kacau balau karena perlawanan terakhirnya. Kedua sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat, bangga dengan ibunya yang tidak akan pernah mudah menyerah dan begitupun dia, pikirnya. Dia tidak akan mudah menyerah walaupun tidak ada petunjuk apapun yang bisa dilihatnya dari ruangan itu, tetapi ada petunjuk tentang baunya. Walau tercemar dengan bau darah, samar-samar dia masih bisa mencium bau bajingan itu.

Kagome mengambil secarik kain kecil dari rak kayu sederhana yang mereka jadikan tempat menyimpan baju, lalu dia mengambil baskom kecil. Kain bersih dia gelar di ruang depan disamping perapian bersandingan dengan kain kecil dan baskom yang telah lebih dulu ia siapkan. Tanpa susah payah dia menggendong ibunya dari kamar ke tempat yang ia siapkan, secara perlahan dan hati-hati dia membasuh wajah ibunya dengan kain kecil yang dibasahi air.

Mendung menggantung di wajah gadis itu, kedua alisnya semakin berkerut di tengah setiap saat kain itu menyentuh luka-luka sang miko. Dia menepuk-nepuk kain itu pada luka sayat panjang dan dalam yang menganga secara vertikal dari dada hingga pusar dengan teramat lembut, seakan-akan tidak ingin menyakiti mayat ibunya lebih jauh lagi. Kagome mengelap lengan dan tangan ibunya secara bergantian kanan, lalu kiri, napasnya tercekat sesaat dia menyadari ada sesuatu di tangan kiri ibunya yang terkepal.

Terdapat beberapa helai rambut silver yang sangat halus dan panjang, seperti rambut milik ayahnya.

Apakah rambut itu milik ayahnya? Apakah ayahnya yang telah membunuh ibunya? Mau tidak mau itulah satu-satunya petunjuk yang mengarah pada si bajingan yang akan mati di tangannya. Dia telah menjanjikan kematian yang sangat perlahan dan menyakitkan, dan ia akan menepati janjinya itu, suatu saat nanti. Dengan segera dia menaruh rambut itu di secarik kain kecil melipatnya lalu menyimpannya di lengan kimono-nya, inilah yang dicarinya sepotong kecil bukti mahluk yang akan diburunya hingga ke ujung dunia.

Setelah tubuh itu bersih dan jubah miko sang ibu sudah dikenakan, tibalah waktu untuk berpisah. Walau jiwanya masih hancur dan hatinya masih terberai, tetap saja, beban di dada Kagome sedikit terangkat kala ia melihat wajah tenang sang ibu. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya, setidaknya, tidak ada lagi kesedihan, kesusahan, dan rasa sakit yang ibunya rasakan. Hanya akan ada kedamaian disana untuknya di tempat yang terindah lebih indah dari tempat manapun di dunia ini.

Gadis itu telah meletakan jasad ibunya dengan hati-hati di lubang kubur, tubuh miko itu sudah tertutup tanah dari batas leher kebawah. Dua tetes air mata lagi-lagi menemukan celah tuk meluncur turun ke pipi Kagome kala ia menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan terakhir teruntuk sang ibu tersayang.

"Aku, sangat menyayangimu, Okaa-san..." katanya dengan tersendat.

Di atas gundukan tanah itu, Kagome meletakkan bunga yang telah dia petik pagi tadi. Lalu, sebuah kertas sutra penangkal youkai, ia sematkan di batu nisan itu.

Tangan mungilnya mengelus batu itu sejenak. "Tunggu aku disana, Kaa-san," bisiknya perlahan dengan suara pecah dan bergetar.

Waktu terentang selama beberapa saat, Kagome dengan rahang yang mengeras berdiri kaku membelakangi makam, matanya kosong saat menatap api menjilat pondok kecil mereka. Asap hitam mengepul, seakan hendak menodai birunya langit. Jelaga berterbangan, begitupun mimpi-mimpinya. Percik-percik api berwarna jingga muncul sebelum menghilang dalam sekejap mata, persis seperti semua harapannya. Bunyi keretak kayu yang dilahap api seakan simbol dari jiwanya yang terpecah. Arang bekas pembakaran di beberapa bagian pondoknya serupa dengan hatinya yang kini teramat pekat.

Harta paling berharga miliknya di dunia ini sudah dia kubur di bawah pohon besar yang telah hidup berabad-abad yang lalu dan akan terus hidup berabad-abad kemudian, harta itu adalah ibunya.

Dia tidak akan bisa menempati tempat yang akan selalu menghantuinya dengan bayangan kematian ibunya, oleh karena itu ia menyulut api.

Kagome hanya ingin mengingat ibunya yang hangat dan ceria di masa-masa indah mereka, walau itu susah.

Gadis setengah siluman itu terus berdiri di sana, terpaku menatap merah yang menyala dan hitam yang kelam, simbol dari kehidupannya di masa yang akan datang.

Gelap oleh kebencian.

Dan merah oleh pertumpahan darah.

To Be Continued.


	3. Alter Ego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing

Tidak seperti manusia, bagi para youkai, wilayah Jepang hanya terbagi menjadi empat bagian; Wilayah Utara dan Wilayah Timur dikuasai oleh dua ookami youkai. Sedangkan, Wilayah Barat dan Wilayah Selatan dikuasai oleh para inu youkai.

Tugas para penguasa wilayah adalah mengatur semua youkai yang tinggal di dalam wilayah kekuasaannya, baik youkai kelas menengah maupun mononoke yang tak lebih pintar dari hewan liar yang buas. Bagaimanapun juga, kebuasan dan keliaran adalah insting alamiah para youkai, mereka tetap butuh seorang pemimpin yang dapat mengatur agar tidak terjadi banyak pertarungan yang hanya akan menuntun mereka pada kehancuran kaum mereka sendiri.

Tidak hanya para youkai, beberapa di antara para penguasa itu juga membawahi banyak desa manusia. Di dua wilayah, para youkai dan manusia hidup berdampingan dengan tentram. Wilayah Selatan yang dikuasai Takigawa dan wilayah Barat dipimpin oleh Touga yang berjuluk Inu no Taisho adalah kedua wilayah yang memiliki toleransi tinggi terhadap manusia. Keduanya memerintah dengan cukup adil, baik itu untuk manusia maupun para youkai.

Dibawah kekuasaan mereka, tidak akan ada youkai yang menyerang dengan membabi buta desa yang mereka lindungi, begitupun sebaliknya, tidak akan ada youkai yang diserang oleh para hoshi maupun miko dengan kemampuan spiritual mereka tanpa alasan kuat. Bahkan, pertempuran antar klan manusia juga jarang terjadi di wilayah yang mereka lindungi. Para Daimyo dan para petinggi klan pun patuh pada keduanya.

Walau tidak dapat dikatakan bahwa ada hubungan yang sangat baik diantara keempatnya, para Dai youkai yang menjadi penguasa selalu saling menghormati satu sama lain. Diluar dugaan siapapun, dengan kekuasaaan dan kekuatan besar yang ada, sangat kecil sekali pergesekan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Hanya beberapa insiden kecil yang terjadi di batas-batas wilayah yang tidak akan berpengaruh besar kepada kedua belah pihak yang bersinggungan.

Selama berabad-abad lamanya, tidak ada benturan langsung antar para penguasa wilayah. Namun, pada akhirnya, pergeseran terjadi, masa telah bergulir. Keadaan berubah seiring bergantinya zaman dan para penguasa. Hubungan di antara para penguasa wilayah mulai menyeruak sepeninggal Penguasa Wilayah Utara dan Timur yang hampir bersamaan. Ketegangan yang terjadi bermula dari dua Dai youkai yang menjadi Penguasa Wilayah baru yaitu, Tokushin dan Kuroichi. Situasi seperti itu tak berlangsung lama, Inu no Taisho lekas menekan gejolak yang ada. Agar keadaan kembali tenang, ia mengikat keempatnya dengan sebuah perjanjian. Perjanjian yang membuat para penguasa wilayah tidak menganggu satu sama lain.

Situasi memang terkendali, tapi kedamaian itu hanya bertahan untuk beberapa sesaat. Inu no Taisho, sang pencetus perdamaian, menemui ajalnya. Dengan itu, kekuasaan jatuh kepada satu-satunya putra yang ia miliki, Sesshoumaru.

Dengan kepemimpinan Sesshoumaru yang dipandang remeh oleh Tokushin dan Kuroichi, suasana Timur dan Utara kembali memanas. Berawal dari kejadian kecil di perbatasan, perseteruan sengit keduanya pun pecah. Dahaga para penguasa akan kekuasaan dan kekuatan tak lagi tertahankan, mereka tak lagi menyatakan diri sebagai rival secara diam-diam. Karena kini, perjanjian terlupakan, dan peraturan kuno tak tertulis kembali dijunjung oleh ke empat Dai youkai, peraturan purba tentang siapa yang terkuatlah yang akan bertahan dan menjadi pemenang.

Siapapun yang bisa mengalahkan para penguasa wilayah yang lain, dalam arti membunuhnya, tentu saja akan menjadi penguasa wilayah tersebut. Dan, pola pikir para Dai youkai itu semakin memburuk dengan fakta yang ada, walau sejak ribuan tahun lamanya penguasa wilayah dan pemilik pedang yang terpilih itu diwariskan secara turun-temurun, tapi kenyataannya, penguasa wilayah sejati hanya dilihat dari kepemilikan pedang legendaris yang berasal dari masing-masing wilayah.

Oleh sebab itulah keempat senjata yang menjadi penanda kekuatan dan kekuasaan diperebutkan. Keempat pedang yang menjadi wadah berkumpulnya kekuatan para penguasa wilayah yang telah wafat itu adalah; Makaze, napas iblis yang berasal dari Utara. Akaiittou yang juga berjuluk pedang merah dari Timur. Yoarashi, petir hitam dari Selatan. Dan yang terakhir adalah Tenseiga, pedang langit dari Barat.

Meskipun tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, para Dai youkai benar-benar mengambil waktu mereka. Selagi keempatnya sibuk memikirkan matang-matang taktik terbaik untuk mengalahkan lawan, para penantang kecil sebagai teman latihan tanding pun berdatangan.

Kabar tentang perpecahan para Dai youkai yang beredar sudah pasti membangkitkan perhatian siapapun yang mendengarnya. Para manusia khawatir, mononoke lemah tanpa nyali hanya dapat mengkerut takut, para youkai yang cerdas, yang mengerti bahwa yang mereka tantang tidak hanya sang penguasa wilayah tapi juga akumulasi kekuatan para penguasa terdahulu, hanya duduk manis dan memperhatikan perkembangan yang ada. Sedangkan sisanya, mereka yang berbekal sedikit keahlian namun menjadi wadah ketamakan, kebodohan, juga kepongahan yang tak tertanggungkan, satu-persatu datang tuk merebut salah satu dari keempat pedang tersebut

Para penantang yang bertandang hanya meninggalkan nama, nama yang kan segera dilupakan. Sudah pasti, kabar itu menciutkan nyali siapapun yang mendengarnya. Semakin lama, jumlah para penantang semakin mengerucut sebelum menghilang sama sekali. Akan tetapi, fakta itu tidak mengurangi sedikitpun nyali seorang hanyou wanita tertentu yang hidup karena api dendam di dalam dadanya, yang tidak takut akan kematian, dan bahkan, kematian itu sendirilah yang ia harapkan.

-.

Sore itu, hutan seakan ikut terdiam bersama Kagome yang berjalan dengan langkah limbung dan kepala tertunduk. Dengan satu hentakan, ia melompat ke pohon besar terdekat. Hampir di dahan tertinggi, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya yang letih lalu memejamkan mata. Waktu telah terentang setelah pertempuran terakhirnya dengan Kuroichi, tubuhnya hampir sepenuhnya pulih total.

Kagome membuka matanya, iris biru kelabu menatap tajam bayang senja. Tangan kanannya merayap ke dada sebelah kirinya, untuk sejenak ia menghayati tiap hentakan di dalam rongga dadanya, sebelum kembali terkulai lemah di sisi tubuhnya. Dadanya masih saja terasa sakit, bukan karena luka fisik yang disebabkan oleh ookami youkai yang menjadi lawannya, melainkan oleh luka batin yang menyiksa.

Keberanian dan tekadnya seakan ikut tenggelam bersama matahari di ufuk barat. Tidak ada lagi Kagome sang hanyou tangguh, yang ada hanyalah Kagome si sebatang kara yang menyerah kalah oleh rasa putus asa yang menggerogoti hati, tubuh, dan jiwanya. Misi yang ia emban terasa melelahkan, lagi-lagi ia terombang-ambing dalam ketidakpastian. Satu-satunya kepastian yang tersedia baginya dan bagi semua mahluk hidup di muka bumi ini hanyalah satu hal: Kepastian akan kematian.

Iya, kematian. Kematian yang baru saja menghampirinya! Dan setelah kematian yang ia lalui, yang ia rasakan sekarang hanyalah kehampaan. Kehampaan yang begitu mencekik. Selama ini, yang menjadi penggerak tubuhnya adalah bara dendam dan kobaran api amarah. Meskipun kedua perasaan negatif yang dipupuknya semakin lama semakin merusaknya, setidaknya, hidupnya tidaklah hampa. Itu yang ia pikirkan, satu-satunya pembenaran atas apa yang telah dia lakukan selama ini.

Akan tetapi, entah mengapa, setelah dia bangkit dari kematian, bara dendam dan kobaran api di jiwanya sedikit terpadamkan. Hasratnya untuk merobek-robek kerongkongan musuhnya sedikit memudar, tergantikan oleh rasa muak kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia muak karena telah menjadi mesin pembunuh, muak karena menjadi seseorang yang dia benci, dan yang paling memuakkan bagi Kagome adalah menjadi apa yang para manusia tuduhkan padanya, seorang monster.

Seorang monster, sebutan itu memang cocok untuknya, tidak ada rasa syukur di hatinya kepada siapapun yang telah menciptakannya, dan tidak juga rasa terima kasih kepada youkai yang telah memberinya kesempatan kedua. Bukan berarti ia mengharapkan kematian secepat itu, saat ini tidak! Berbeda dengan dirinya yang beberapa tahun lalu, dengan seluruh ketidakpastian yang melingkupinya saat ini, dia tidak ingin mati, tidak sebelum dia pasti kalau misinya telah tercapai.

Dan setelah misinya telah tercapai? Kagome tak dapat menjawabnya.

Dia bila suatu saat kematian yang tak dapat ditolak datang menjemputnya, adakah seseorang yang kehilangannya? Adakah seseorang yang akan bersedih? Dia tahu jawabannya dengan pasti, tidak ada tetes air mata yang jatuh karena kepergiannya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia hanyalah sebuah penyimpangan yang teramat sangat dibenci. Dia hanyalah bahan olok-olok agar Sang Pencipta tidak kekurangan hiburan untuk disaksikan.

Dia bagaikan sebuah lalat diantara kupu-kupu. Tak peduli di mana pun ia berada, tidak ada tempat untuknya, baik di dunia manusia, maupun di hadapan para youkai.

Dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam, Kagome meluruskan kakinya di atas dahan pohon, lalu menyilangkan dua tangan di atas dada. Perutnya sudah meneriakkan protes, namun tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah untuk mencari buah atau hewan kecil untuk diburu. Efek racun Kuroichi terlalu kuat untuknya yang hanya seorang hanyou, sebuah kepastian bahwa dia tidak akan bisa hidup kembali bila tidak karena dewa penolongnya kemarin. Mengingat youkai misterius itu, satu hal yang Kagome yakini, pria itu adalah salah satu penguasa wilayah.

Arus pikiran membawa Kagome kembali mengingat masa-masa awal perburuannya. Tokushin, Penguasa Wilayah Utara adalah yang pertama di carinya. Pencarian itu tidaklah mudah, jarak yang di tempuh juga tidaklah dekat. Dia memulai perjalanannya ke Utara hingga menemui Dai youkai itu hampir setahun lamanya. Pada awalnya, pencariannya hanyalah sebuah misi bunuh diri, seorang hanyou kecil menantang sang penguasa hanya dengan berbekal nyali.

Perjalanan itu sendiri telah menempanya dengan cara yang teramat keras. Disepanjang perjalanan, tak terhitung banyaknya youkai yang berusaha ingin memakannya, membunuhnya hanya untuk kesenangan, bahkan ada juga yang ingin menyetubuhinya. Semua itu adalah pembelajaran untuknya, pembelajaran untuk bertarung dan juga sebuah latihan untuk bertahan hidup. Latihan mahal yang mempertaruhkan nyawa, tetapi dengan itu dia telah menemukan kekuatan sejatinya.

Cara bertarungnya alami, tidak ada seorang guru pun yang mengajarinya bagaimana cara cepat membaca pertarungan, bagaimana cara menemukan kelemahan musuh, dan menghadiahkan sebuah serangan di titik fatal 'tuk melumpuhkan sang lawan dalam sekejap. Cakar, taring, kecepatan, kekuatan, pendengaran, dan penciuman super, semua hal yang pada awalnya dia anggap sebagai kutukan kini menjadi anugerah. Semua kelebihan yang Kagome miliki ia gunakan semaksimal mungkin demi satu tujuan inti, bertahan hidup walau hanya untuk memadamkan api dendam.

Tidak sedikit youkai kuat yang ditemuinya di dalam perjalanan, dan tak jarang pula dia sekarat setelah pertempuran. Anggota tubuh yang retak, patah, luka tusuk, dan beragam jenis luka sudah terbiasa bersemayam di tubuhnya. Pada kondisi seperti itu, ia akan bersembunyi berhari-hari bahkan berminggu-minggu untuk memulihkan tubuhnya di tempat yang ia anggap aman. Untuk mengisi perut, Kagome akan memakan apa saja yang ada di sekelilingnya, walau itu hanya daun-daunan yang rasanya pahit dan sepat, buah-buahan yang masih mentah, maupun hewan kecil malang yang tak sengaja lewat di dekatnya. Pada dasarnya, ia akan memakan apapun yang terjangkau olehnya.

Setelah tubuhnya hampir sepenuhnya pulih, ia 'kan melanjutkan perjalanan. Sebuah keberuntungan baginya, menemui penguasa youkai tidaklah sesulit menemui Daimyo dari kalangan manusia, tidak ada penjaga karena mereka adalah sang penjaga wilayah. Karena perarturan tak tertulis yang berlaku, siapapun boleh menantang sang youkai penguasa. Siapapun yang menjadi Penguasa Wilayah harus siap melayani pertarungan yang hampir tiada henti. Dan bagi sang penantang, nyawa adalah syarat mutlak yang dipertaruhkan, tidak akan ada hasil seimbang atau kesempatan kedua. Yang ada hanyalah kemenangan atau kematian.

Akan tetapi, menjadi youkai penguasa wilayah pun bukan tanpa imbalan, selain disegani oleh para youkai lain dan ditakuti manusia. Ada kebanggaan yang tak terhingga dari gelar yang tersemat yang lebih berharga dari nyawa.

Di dalam hidup Kagome, tidak ada hitam dan putih, yang ada hanyalah abu-abu suram. Tidak ada satu hal pun yang benar-benar baik maupun benar-benar buruk, keduanya menjadi samar. Di sudut manapun di dunia yang Kagome tempati selalu menjadi ladang pertempuran dan darah berceceran. Bila saja pertarungan sudah menjadi bagian dari alam, maka, semua yang telah dilakukan olehnya sudah berada di jalur yang tepat walau tujuan hidup kosong yang selama ini dikejarnya perlahan semakin jauh merusak dirinya sendiri.

Mengejar seorang iblis untuk pembalasan dendam tak ayal membuatnya berlumuran darah oleh iblis-iblis yang dibantainya, lama kelamaan dia akan menjadi iblis itu sendiri. Mahluk terkutuk yang selalu membawa kesengsaraan bagi siapapun yang bertamu di hidupnya. Apa yang bisa dia harapkan dari hidup ini selain dendam yang terbalaskan?

Hingga kini dia tidak bisa menjawabnya, dia tidak berani berharap lebih dari kematian yang cepat dan tidak menyakitkan untuknya bila saat itu tiba. Mungkin itu satu-satunya tujuan hidup yang masuk akal baginya, sama masuk akalnya dengan menanti sang fajar esok hari.

Di tahun-tahun menyakitkan yang telah ia lalui dalam kesendirian, langit menjadi atapnya, hutan menjadi rumahnya, pohon menjadi ranjangnya, siulan angin menjadi musik yang menemani di kesepian yang selalu menghantuinya. Lima tahun hidup dalam perjuangan, hanya satu teman yang dimilikinya, teman yang tidak pernah ia duga akan didapatkannya. Teman aneh untuk dirinya yang juga tak kalah aneh. Dari dialah Kagome mengetahui segalanya, bagaimana cara mencari ayahnya dan pembunuh ibunya.

Garis jingga kemerahan di batas langit sudah sirna, selimut malam telah terbentang, bintang-gemintang menampakkan diri, kegelapan menyelimuti. Di tengah kesunyian yang menusuk, kerapuhan jiwa mulai merajai, serpihan jiwanya yang susah payah dia rekatkan saat siang hari kini kembali tercerai-berai menjadi serpihan yang lebih kecil yang mungkin suatu saat nanti akan berubah menjadi debu yang menghilang tertiup bisik angin. Kehampaan malam itu begitu menyiksa, keputusasaan akan hidup yang tak menentu kian membunuhnya secara perlahan.

"Aku hidup," hening. "Aku kuat, aku tidak butuh siapapun." Kata-kata itu bagai mantra yang dibisikan Kagome kepada dirinya sendiri berulang-ulang.

"Kamu hidup," suara lembut anak kecil yang Kagome kenal tak membuatnya terkejut.

Kanna, sahabatnya, youkai kecil yang tidak mempunyai aura juga bau, muncul di dahan yang berseberangan dengannya. Dengan tatapan kosong, sosok kecil serba putih itu sedang memperhatikan dengan seksama sebuah cermin kecil bulat dengan tepi berwarna perak.

"Setengah hidup," imbuh Kagome.

Tiba-tiba youkai kecil bersurai putih itu mengangkat kepala dan memandang lekat Kagome untuk sesaat sebelum beralih ke cermin kecilnya lagi. Beberapa waktu terlewati dalam keheningan yang nyaman. Sebuah persahabatan yang aneh antara seorang hanyou yang hidup hanya karena dendam dengan seorang youkai yang tak memiliki emosi dan ekspresi. Tidak banyak yang bisa dikatakan dari persahabatan mereka, meski keduanya lebih sering duduk dan tenggelam dalam kesunyian masing-masing, sesekali mereka pun melakukan percakapan pendek sarat makna.

"Dendam tidak akan membawa kebahagiaan, dendam hanya akan memakanmu, merusak dirimu," suara Kanna begitu pelan hampir seperti bisikan.

"Sudah terlambat."

"Belum," kedua kakinya yang menjuntai berayun-ayun.

"Andai itu benar," tambah Kagome. "Sudah terlalu jauh untuk berhenti." Lagi-lagi matanya memejam, ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

"Kau bisa," bisiknya meyakinkan.

"Dan terlalu jauh untuk dapat melupakan semuanya begitu saja," rahangnya mengeras seketika. "Tidak setelah aku menemui yang tersisa, setelah itu, barulah aku bisa mengabulkan permintaan terakhirnya." Permintaan terakhir ibunya, ingatan itu begitu membuat sesak.

"Pedang itu telah ..., patah." Kanna seperti berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ucapan Kanna membuat Kagome terhempas keluar dari lamunan, ia mengerti yang dimaksud Kanna adalah Makaze. Sang hanyou menghela napas, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke batang pohon. Gadis bersurai kelam itu menolak tuk tenggelam kembali dalam potongan-potongan masa lalu yang suram. "Dengan ataupun tanpa pedang, aku akan menyelesaikan apa yang aku mulai." Matanya berkilat oleh emosi yang bercampur aduk.

Dia telah berjanji pada diri sendiri, dia tidak akan berhenti sampai dia bisa menemukan pembunuh ibunya. Siapapun dia, Kagome tidak akan berhenti memburunya. Bagaimanapun caranya, dendam itu harus terbalaskan. Tak peduli gelar sebesar apapun yang dimiliki mahluk itu, tetap saja ia harus menerima kematian yang sama seperti yang telah ia berikan kepada ibunya. Kematian yang perlahan dan menyakitkan! Itulah janjinya. Dan ia takkan mati dengan tenang sebelum janji itu terpenuhi.

"Kau akan mendapatkan lebih dari itu," Kanna berkata masih dengan nada lembutnya. Mendengar itu, Kagome menatap Kanna dengan pandangan bertanya. "Segera," lanjut youkai pucat itu.

Misteri lain yang harus pecahkan, pikir Kagome. Entah mengapa, ia merasa setiap perkataan Kanna tak ubahnya seperti teka-teki dan sebuah petunjuk disaat yang bersamaan. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak keberatan. Lagipula ia telah lama paham bahwa hidup yang dijalaninya hanyalah suatu perpindahan, dari satu teka-teki ke teka-teki yang lainnya. Dari sebuah pertarungan ke perang yang lainnya, dari kesusahan berpindah kesengsaraan. Semua itu seperti sebuah pola yang akan terulang terus dan menerus. Memikirkan hal itu hanya memicu sebuah pusaran angin kencang berdesing di dalam kepalanya, membuatnya semakin tenggelam di dalam kegelapan yang dia ciptakan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ingin sekali dia bertanya bagaimana Kanna bisa mengetahuinya? Iya, tentu saja dari cermin miliknya. Tetapi, kemanakah dia harus mencarinya? Mengapa cermin itu tidak memberitahu semuanya sekaligus? Misalnya, siapa ayahnya sebenarnya? Siapa pembunuh ibunya? Dibalik apa yang telah ia katakan, mengapa Kanna terlihat seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu? Sesuatu yang lebih besar, yang mungkin saja tak ingin diketahuinya.

Tetapi, dia telah mengenal teman anehnya itu, lima tahun adalah waktu yang lebih dari cukup yang dibutuhkan untuk mempelajarinya. Pertanyaan yang terlontar takkan berguna, Kanna tidak akan berbicara diluar kemauan dan kemampuannya. Yang ia harus lakukan sekarang adalah terus mencari target berikutnya, dan target itu telah dia kunci. Sang dewa penolong.

"Barat," suaranya yang halus dan tipis hampir mengagetkan Kagome yang tidak menyangka bahwa Kanna akan memberikannya petunjuk lain.

Kagome menyeringai, menampakkan kedua taringnya. "Saat fajar tiba aku akan menuju ke Barat."

"Tidak, yang menolongmu itu adalah Penguasa Wilayah Barat," jari telunjuk Kanna menyusuri dengan sangat perlahan bingkai cermin miliknya

"Target berikutnya," kata Kagome acuh tak acuh.

"Dia sangat kuat. Jangan meremehkannya."

Seringaian Kagome pudar. "Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah meremehkannya." Hanya dua penguasa lagi yang tersisa.

"Dia menuju ke Selatan."

Kalimat berikutnya dari Kagome menjadi penutup percakapan keduanya malam itu. "Bagus kalau begitu, satu dayung dua pulau terlampaui. Aku akan menemukan Penguasa Barat dan Selatan di satu tempat." Sedikit bertentang dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, sedikit keraguan menyelinap keluar dari diri sang hanyou. Keraguan yang berasal dari kerapuhan yang telah lama terkunci di dalam dirinya. Bagian dirinya yang tersembunyi di satu sudut kecil hati yang berkarat karena telah lama ditinggalkan. Tempat dimana cinta bersemi, dan kasih sayang menguasai. Tempat itu juga adalah tempat dimana, segala kesengsaraan karena kehilangan berasal.

Namun, kerapuhan yang hanya muncul sesaat itu tidak cukup untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Dirinya tetaplah hanyou Kagome, dia adalah sang penantang, keberanian adalah nafasnya, kekuatan adalah modalnya untuk hidup, ketegaran adalah nama lainnya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa menyakitinya, karena Kagome, tak lagi mempunyai sesuatu yang layak yang ditangisi.

Gadis itu menutup kedua kelopak matanya, ia berjuang keras untuk mengenyahkan potongan-potongan memori masa kecilnya yang menyayat hati. Agar dapat tidur, Kagome memfokuskan perhatiannya pada suara burung hantu di kejauhan, gesekan daun di tanah saat ular merayap melewatinya, desir semilir angin, bau dedaunan di malam yang lembab, dan pada apapun agar pikirannya teralihkan. Semuanya itu selalu berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan membantunya masuk ke alam mimpi. Ketenangan yang ia raih di alam mimpi pun hanya sesaat sebelum kenangan buruk itu menyerbu masuk. Hingga mimpinya pun diperkosa oleh kesengsaraan yang melumpuhkan.

Di lain pihak, Kanna masih memperhatikan cerminnya, dia seperti terpesona oleh refleksinya sendiri. Tetapi bukan refleksi dirinya yang ia lihat melainkan, masa depan tak terduga yang menunggu teman hanyou-nya. Kakinya yang berjuntai terus berayun-ayun, dan tiba-tiba, sebuah kelangkaan terjadi, walau hanya untuk sedetik, sebuah senyum tipis terpahat di wajahnya.

 

Revised 09/05/2017


	4. Next Target

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Matahari bersinar terang, cahayanya menembus dari sela-sela dedaunan. Sesshoumaru berjalan perlahan di antara pepohonan hutan di Wilayah Selatan, tempat sasarannya yang terakhir. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja melesat terbang menembus awan, tetapi, selain mengemban misi penaklukan, ia pun sedang dalam misi pencarian. Sesshoumaru sedang mencari benda keramat yang disembunyikan oleh sang ayah. Dan, benda yang ia cari itu tersembunyi di suatu tempat di daerah Selatan yang dikuasai oleh Takigawa.

Suara seorang wanita dan bunyi gemericik air di kejauhan memutus begitu saja rentetan pikirannya. Suara wanita yang ia dengar sudah pasti bukan milik manusia, karena dia berada di hutan terdalam, jauh dari sumber berbagai macam bau yang tidak enak yang berasal dari daerah yang dihuni oleh manusia. Untuk seorang Dai youkai, yang menganggap manusia hanyalah mahluk rendah yang menebar kerusakan pada alam dan tak lebih baik daripada binatang pengerat, pemukiman manusia adalah polusi bagi hutan dan alam.

Semakin dekat dia berjalan ke sumber air semakin jelas dia mencium baunya, bau dari wanita yang baru-baru ini diselamatkannya. Dia menyembunyikan lagi auranya, dia bisa mendengar wanita itu menggumamkan sesuatu. Sesshoumaru tidak terkejut mendapati dugaannya benar, wanita yang kini dilihatnya adalah wanita yang membunuh Kuroichi, seorang hanyou yang pernah dihidupkannya lagi dengan Tenseiga. Entah mengapa saat wanita itu sekarat di dekatnya Tenseiga bergetar hebat, selapis cahaya biru menyinari pedang itu saat berteriak meminta perhatian dari sang pemilik, Tenseiga memaksa untuk digunakan.

'Dia tidak membuang-buang waktu, setelah Kuroichi, sekarang dia sedang mengincar Takigawa, Penguasa Wilayah Selatan,' pikir Sesshoumaru.

.

Kagome sedang dalam perjalanannya saat ia melewati sebuah kolam air panas kecil, kolam itu begitu indah, tenang, dengan beberapa batu besar mengelilinginya. Walau selapis tipis asap mengepul di permukaan, kolam itu begitu jernih hingga ia bisa melihat bebatuan di dasarnya. Sumber air panas alami itu seakan memanggilnya untuk beristirahat sejenak dan melemaskan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Kaki kanan Kagome sudah melangkah tetapi kemudian terhenti, untuk sesaat dia terpaku sejenak di tempatnya berdiri.

"Berendam sejenak tidak akan membuat matahari terbit dari Barat, ya kan?" Katanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Dia mendekati kolam air panas itu, membuka kimono birunya. Sebelum mencelupkan kaki ke dalam air, Kagome berkonsentrasi untuk memantau sekelilingnya sesaat, adakah aura youkai atau bau manusia lain di sekitarnya? Setelah yakin tidak ada bahaya yang mengintai, barulah ia mencopot seluruh pakaiannya, lalu menyampirkannya di batu terdekat di pinggir kolam.

Kagome duduk di tepi kolam, perlahan-lahan mencelupkan ujung jari-jari kakinya. Dia merintih pelan saat dia merasakan hangatnya air memijat kakinya yang sedikit lelah setelah berlari seharian. Dia masuk ke air, lalu berjalan ke tengah kolam dan mulai membasuh badannya. Dia mengerang pelan saat dia membasahi rambutnya yang kini tergerai, memijat kulit kepalanya. Selesai menggosok tubuhnya ia bergeser ke tepi kolam yang airnya hanya sebatas pinggang.

Kagome duduk di bebatuan kecil di dasar kolam lalu menyadarkan kepalanya di tepi kolam, kini air sedikit lebih tinggi di atas dadanya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap awan putih tebal berkejar-kejaran di langit biru, tangannya memainkan air di sisi tubuhnya dengan membuat gerakan seperti angka delapan. Kagome memejamkan kedua matanya dan merasakan kedamaian yang sangat jarang sekali dia dapatkan.

Sesshoumaru terus berjalan mendekat, lalu terhenti beberapa kaki dari bibir kolam. Kepala wanita itu bersandar di sebuah batu, dia mendongak menatap langit. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang lebat bergerak-gerak dipermainkan oleh air. Perhatian Sesshoumaru teralih ke wajahnya yang terlihat begitu damai, kini kedua matanya terpejam, manik emasnya berpindah fokus ke kulit halus wanita itu, lalu ke keindahan yang lain di dadanya yang membumbung. Air yang jernih dan asap tipis tidak bisa menyembunyikan keindahan tubuhnya dari penglihatan Dai youkai seperti Sesshoumaru.

Apa yang Sesshoumaru lihat pada wanita itu sangat kontras bila dibandingkan dengan apa yang ia lihat pertama kali, wajah wanita itu melembut penuh kedamaian, senyumnya mengembang. Matanya yang biru kini bersinar dengan kehangatan, pipinya merona, bibirnya yang penuh kini berwarna merah muda. Diantara kolam yang dikelilingi rumput hijau, pepohonan rindang yang diselimuti selapis tipis sinar matahari, wanita itu seperti puncak dari keindahan alam yang mengelilinginya. Figurnya saat ini terlihat begitu lemah, tapi cantik.

"Sial!" Kagome memaki dirinya sendiri untuk kecerobohannya.

Kagome terkesiap ketika menyadari ada seseorang di dekatnya, dia membenamkan dirinya di air untuk menyembunyikan tubuh telanjangnya. Kedua tangannya bersilang di dada, bagaimanapun juga, dia tetaplah wanita dan youkai yang berada di dekatnya itu adalah lawan jenis.

Kagome mengutuk diri sendiri karena tidak mencium bau kedatangan si pengganggu. Apakah penciumannya mulai tumpul? Pikirnya. Atau mungkin dia terlalu terbawa suasana yang damai sehingga tingkat kewaspadaannya tidak seperti biasanya. Hidungnya tidak salah, bau youkai itu tidak tercium karena auranya pun tidak terdeteksi. Dengan sekilas pandang pun Kagome bisa mengenalinya, youkai itu, dewa penolongnya yang juga targetnya, berhasil menyembunyikan diri dengan baik. Terlalu baik hingga terasa menakutkan!

Tapi, apa yang ia lakukan disini? Yang utama yang benaknya pertanyakan adalah, mengapa pria itu tidak memalingkan wajah karena malu saat tertangkap basah memandangi tubuh polos seorang wanita?! Yang youkai itu lakukan hanyalah mengalihkan pandangannya ke tengah kolam dengan acuh tak acuh, itupun setelah puas menatapnya.

Kagome memberikan tatapan mengancam kepadanya, tetapi Sesshoumaru tidak terpengaruh. Perlahan dia mendekat ke kolam, Kagome menggeram lalu melompat keluar dari kolam. Dengan cepat dia bersembunyi di balik batu tempat pakaiannya berada. Celakanya, batu itu hanya cukup untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Lekas-lekas ia mengenakan kosode, kimono, dan mengikat obi-nya.

Sesshoumaru memperhatikan bagaimana wanita itu tergesa-gesa keluar dari air lalu meraup semua pakaiannya, kemudian melompat ke balik batu yang gagal menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Walaupun wajahnya masih belia, tetapi liukkan sempurna di tubuhnya adalah milik wanita dewasa yang diinginkan semua pejantan.

Punggungnya terasa panas oleh tatapan youkai asing itu, wajahnya memerah, tapi dia berusaha menutupi rasa malu dengan sikap kasarnya. Setelah dia selesai berpakaian, Kagome melompat mendekati Sesshoumaru. "Kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" dagunya terangkat, yang ditanya malah mengalihkan pandangannya.

Wajahnya yang memerah tidak luput dari perhatian Sesshoumaru, caranya memakai kimono salah untuk pandangan manusia. Cara memakai kimono yang benar seharusnya untuk menutupi lekuk tubuh wanita, tetapi kimono yang dikenakannya malah semakin menonjolkan lekuk-lekuk ditubuhnya, belum lagi paha dan kaki jenjang yang dipamerkan olehnya.

Tanpa memberikan respons, pria itu terus mendekati kolam.

Sial! "Kau baru saja merusak waktu paling pribadiku, melihat tubuhku, dan kini kau mengacuhkanku?" nadanya iritasi. Kagome yang wajahnya memerah oleh rasa malu dan amarah bertambah jengkel karena pria yang ia ajak bicara sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Alih-alih menanggapi, youkai misterius itu malah terus berjalan. "Tunggu! Aku ingin berbicara denganmu," ujar Kagome sambil menyamakan langkahnya.

Sesshoumaru berhenti tepat di tepi kolam air panas tersebut, matanya memicing. Dia menarik Tenseiga beserta sarungnya, memegangnya tepat ditengah secara horizontal. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu tanpa ada reaksi dari Tenseiga, dia menyelipkan benda itu kembali ke obi-nya.

Apa yang dicarinya tidak ada di kolam itu, dia hampir yakin benda yang disembunyikan itu berada di suatu tempat di dalam air. Suatu tempat yang tidak tersentuh oleh angin, dan tidak tersentuh matahari. Sebuah tempat yang tak terjamah. kolam air panas itu tak mungkin menjadi tempat yang tak terjamah, kali ini, ia tidak memikirkan baik-baik tindakan sia-sianya. Apa yang membuat perhatiannya teralih? Apakah suara wanita itu? Atau baunya yang kali ini begitu menggoda tanpa dinodai oleh bau darah lawannya seperti dulu? Atau, perhatiannya teralih karena tubuh hanyou perempuan itu?

Sesshoumaru menarik napas dalam, mencoba mengusir pikiran yang dianggapnya menggelikan. "Bicaralah!" Perintahnya tanpa merasa harus menatap sosok yang menjadi lawan bicaranya saat itu.

"A-aku ...," Kagome tergagap tanpa mengetahui sebabnya. Apakah kekeluan lidahnya itu karena pria itu pernah menolongnya? Benaknya mengumpat, Kagome mendengus kesal.

"Aku tidak butuh rasa terima kasih darimu," kata Sesshoumaru sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan Kagome.

Kagome merasa bodoh karena sempat merasa gugup di depan youkai misterius itu. Hanyou tangguh itu kembali berhasil menguasai dirinya, "Aku tidak akan mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu!" Kagome mengangkat dagunya, kata-kata Sesshoumaru yang congkak membuatnya jengkel. "Menyelamatkanku adalah keputusanmu, bukan permintaanku," suaranya tegas. Dengan satu lompatan, sang hanyou berdiri di depan pria itu.

Intonasi sang Dai youkai datar saat ia berucap, "Bukan menyelamatkanmu, tapi menghidupkanmu kembali."

Wanita yang ada di hadapannya menatap garang. Seringai di satu satu sudut wajah menampakkan taringnya. Rambutnya yang hitam dan panjang kini tergerai, air masih menetes dari ujung-ujung rambutnya sebelum meluncur turun ke kulitnya yang terlihat sehalus pualam. "Apa maumu, hanyou?" Untuk sedetik, alis Sesshoumaru sedikit berkerut sebelum kembali lagi ke wajah-tanpa-ekspresi-lamanya. "Kau ingin aku mengambil kembali apa yang telah kuberikan padamu?" Tanyanya dingin.

Kagome tertawa kecil. "Apakah kau pikir kau itu Dewa, hah?" Ia yang diremehkan kini mulai merasa geram. "Tarik pedangmu!" Tantangnya.

Sesshoumaru tidak terpengaruh, dia bahkan tidak memandangnya. "Aku tidak tertarik bertarung denganmu," hanya itulah jawabannya, dan ia melangkah pergi.

Lagi-lagi Kagome menghalangi jalannya. "Jangan meremehkanku!"

"Pergi dari pandanganku!" Perintah Sesshoumaru sambil melemparkan sorot mata mematikan.

Dengan keras kepala, Kagome menolak, "Aku tidak akan pergi hingga kau melawanku!"

"Aku hanya melawan musuh yang tangguh." Dengan itu Sesshoumaru berlalu.

"Kau akan menyesal telah meremehkanku!" Kagome tersenyum sinis, dia melayangkan cakarnya ke arah Sesshoumaru yang dengan cepat sudah berpindah tempat.

"Dengan pedangpun kau tidak akan dapat mengalahkanku," ucapnya. Hinaan terdeteksi dari nada lurusnya.

"Aku akan membuktikan ucapanku kepadamu." Saat kata terakhir terucap, Kagome sudah melompat untuk menyerang.

"Kau ingin mencoba kesabaranku?" tangan Sesshoumaru menggenggam Bakusaiga. "Aku tidak mempunyai banyak kesabaran untukmu, Hanyou."

Kagome memperhatikan Sesshoumaru menarik sebuah pedang, tapi bau pedang kali ini berbeda dengan bau pedang yang menyelamatkannya waktu itu. Tidak, pedang yang ada di genggaman pria itu telah bau oleh berbagai macam darah. Pedang pria itu kali ini adalah pedang untuk bertempur.

"Kau harus tahu tempat. Karena hanyou sepertimu hanyalah sebuah penyimpangan!"

Kagome tertawa kecil. "Semua hinaan darimu tidak ada yang belum pernah aku dengar sebelumnya."

Suara Sesshoumaru lantang, "Kau tidak seharusnya terlahir."

"Bisakah aku memilih terlahir sebagai apa saat aku dilahirkan kembali suatu saat nanti?" Kagome melisankan pertanyaan retoris itu dengan nada bercanda, tapi kedua sudut alisnya turun kebawah. Wajahnya tidak dapat menutupi apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan. "Oh, aku tahu, satu hal yang pasti, terlahir kembali sebagai apapun aku nanti, aku tidak ingin menjadi youkai dingin, pecundang dan sombong seperti dirimu!"

"Kau seharusnya musnah!" Sesshoumaru mengacungkan pedangnya lalu, ledakan energi berwarna biru menghantam Kagome dan membuatnya terlempar jauh kebelakang.

Tanpa menoleh, Sesshoumaru memasukkan lagi pedang ke sarungnya dan melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya. Langkahnya mantap kala menembus hutan, tetapi pikirannya jauh tertinggal di tempat yang tadi ia tinggalkan. Apa tujuan hanyou itu memburu para Penguasa Wilayah? Pertanyaan itu belumlah terjawab. Mengapa tadi dia tidak menanyakannya saja secara langsung? Pikiran itu ditolak Sesshoumaru mentah-mentah, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk menunjukkan rasa penasarannya pada seorang mahluk rendahan yang tidak pantas mendapatkan secuil perhatian pun di otaknya.

Akan tetapi, sekeras apapun ia berusaha, Sesshoumaru tak dapat menyangkal dirinya setiap saat. Berkali-kali figur wanita itu berkelebatan di otaknya. Wajahnya yang damai saat berendam di kolam, memandang langit dengan sebuah senyuman. Rambutnya yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya, dan yang paling mengganggunya selain bau khas wanita itu adalah matanya. Matanya biru keabu-abuan, begitu dalam oleh misteri. Seakan menyimpan begitu banyak cerita.

Yang teramat jelas tergambar di benak sang Dai youkai bukanlah tatapan mata yang penuh keberanian dan kepercayaan diri yang tak terbantahkan milik wanita itu, tapi, pandangan yang tertunduk malu dengan pipi yang bersemu merahlah yang telah menggelitik sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Langkahnya terhenti, dia memejamkan mata sesaat. Dengan segera dia mengusir pikiran-pikiran itu dari otaknya dan memfokuskan diri untuk menelaah petunjuk yang ditinggalkan demi menemukan benda yang di carinya. Sebuah pedang berkekuatan dahsyat yang disembunyikan oleh sang ayah tanpa alasan yang tidak diketahuinya.

Petunjuk yang ia dapat dari pandai besi yang telah menempa pedang tersebut hanya terdiri dari dua kata, 'Minami' dan 'Antatchaburu'.

Bertahun-tahun sudah ia menghabiskan waktu dengan paham yang salah, Minami yang disebutkan bukanlah 'Tiga Gelombang, Gelombang Indah, maupun Cinta dan Kecantikan'. Minami juga bukanlah nama seorang wanita. Minami yang dimaksud adalah arah mata angin. Minami berarti Selatan. Wilayah yang selama ini tak pernah ia telusuri.

Sedangkan makna 'Antatchaburu' adalah tak terjamah. Itu artinya, pedang yang dikatakan memiliki kekuatan yang lebih dahsyat dari keempat pedang yang dimiliki oleh para penguasa wilayah tersembunyi di sebuah tempat aman yang bahkan tak tersentuh cahaya matahari dan tak terjangkau oleh hembusan angin.

Sayangnya, teramat banyak tempat yang memenuhi kriteria. Sebuah tempat yang tersembunyi, dan tempat teraman. Sesshoumaru menguras otak, tempat yang seperti itu bisa berada di mana saja di hutan yang sangat luas ini. Walau Tenseiga akan bereaksi bila ia mendekati tempat persembunyian pedang itu, tetap saja, itu tidak menjamin bahwa ia akan dengan mudah menemukannya.

Kedua alis inu youkai itu berkumpul di tengah, ia tak habis pikir, mengapa orang tua itu melakukan ini kepadanya? Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa hanya ia seoranglah yang pantas memiliki benda itu dan menyadang gelar penguasa. Dialah satu-satunya yang pantas.

Walau keberadaan pedang tersebut masih belum bisa ia temukan, sang Dai youkai penguasa Wilayah Barat teramat yakin bahwa ini adalah waktu yang tepat baginya untuk menyandang pedang yang telah diwariskan oleh sang ayah dan menguasai seluruh wilayah. Tak ada yang dapat menghalanginya, bila Sesshoumaru telah bertekad, dia akan segera menemukan pedang itu.

Pasti.

.

Kagome terbaring di tanah, imbas dari kekuatan pedang Sesshoumaru telah merenggut kesadaran darinya. Didalam keadaannya itu, Kagome terbawa jauh ke masa lalu. Deretan pepohonan yang ada di hadapannya berubah menjadi pondok kecil tempat dia tinggal bersama ibunya dahulu. Ingatan itu bagaikan menari-nari di dalam kepalanya.

Pada suatu malam beberapa tahun lalu, ia terjaga begitu saja dari tidurnya. Saat ia hendak kembali memejamkan mata, ia mendengar bunyi kayu berderit, sejenak hening, sebelum kembali terdengar bunyi yang sama. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara seseorang berbisik. Telinga di puncak kepalanya bergerak-gerak, Kagome memasang pendengaran dan penciumannya baik-baik. Dia mengendus, tidak ada bahaya yang tercium, tapi samar-samar, dia mencium bau lucu yang sudah seharian ini muncul dari ibunya.

"Aku merindukanmu," suara ibunya yang berbisik terlalu jelas untuk pendengarannya yang super sensitif.

Kagome bangkit lalu duduk, kala itu ia mendengar ibunya tertawa pelan. Tak lama, suara seorang laki-laki yang bergumam pun terdengar. "hm."

Rasa penasaran menguasainya. Dia berdiri, lalu berjalan perlahan, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak membuat kayu yang dia injak berbunyi. Tiap langkah yang ia ambil membuat jantungnya kian berdetak cepat. Jantungnya seakan terhenti sesaat ketika ia tiba di ambang pintu, dari celah kecil antara tirai, dia bisa melihat ruang depan dengan leluasa. Cahaya dari tungku di ruangan itu memang sudah padam, tetapi keremangan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk penglihatannya.

Kagome bisa melihat sang ibu berbaring membelakanginya. Selain sebuah benda seperti bulu-bulu berwarna putih yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, tidak ada sehelai benang pun yang menyelimutinya. Seorang laki-laki mendekap ibunya, dan yang paling menyita perhatiannya adalah rambut panjang laki-laki itu. Sayangnya,wajah pria itu tertutup oleh helaian silver yang terjuntai. Menganggap yang dilihatnya hanyalah mimpi, Kagome mundur dan merebahkan tubuh di atas futon-nya.

"Otou-san?" Kagome yang masih terbaring di tanah membisikkan nama itu seperti sedang mengucapkan satu kata tabu.

Sekarang ia ingat, keesokan paginya, bau ibunya sedikit berubah! Kala itu, bau khas sang ibu sedikit tercampur dengan bau seseorang. Apa yang dahulu dilihatnya adalah kenyataan, bukan mimpi. Dan di hari yang sama, dengan sebuah senyum, suara halus, dan belaian lembut di kepalanya, sang ibu menjanjikan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia pinta, kepulangan sang ayah. 'Sebentar lagi, kita akan berkumpul. Setelah menyelesaikan urusan penting yang terakhir, kita akan tinggal bersama.' Saat itu, ada keyakinan yang kuat di dalam suaranya yang membuat Kagome tenang, tidak ada alasan untuknya untuk tidak mempercayai sosok yang menjadi satu-satunya alasan untuk hidup.

Semenjak itu, ibunya tidak pernah menyinggung lagi tentang kedatangan sang ayah. Wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu selalu menunggu dengan senyum dan harapan, dan ibunya masih menceritakan kisah tentang ayahnya sebagai cerita pengantar tidur. Ibunya wanita tangguh yang keyakinannya terlalu kuat untuk digoyahkan oleh apapun. Dan Kagome tidak ingin merubah itu, tetapi takdirlah yang berkehendak. Setelah seminggu dalam penantian, bukan reuni yang di damba yang di dapatkan, tetapi takdir pahit yang dikecap oleh mereka.

Sejak saat dia mulai bisa mengingat, hingga saat ini, tak pernah sekalipun ia bertemu dengan sang ayah. Meski begitu adanya, setiap hari, semasa hidupnya, ibunya selalu menceritakan bagaimana sang ayah yang belum pernah ditemuinya dengan cerita heroik. Bagaimana mereka bertemu, bagaimana sang ayah menolong ibunya dari bahaya yang mengancam, dan bagaimana mereka saling mencintai. Ibunya selalu menceritakan bagaimana mereka bersatu karena cinta, lalu dikaruniai anugerah terbesar yang ibunya pernah miliki selain ayahnya, yaitu dirinya.

Tetapi ibunya tidak pernah menceritakan mengapa mereka harus hidup terpisah, dia hanya menerangkan bahwa itulah yang terbaik bagi Kagome, ibunya, dan ayahnya. Tetapi mereka akan selalu mencintainya, ayahnya akan selalu melindungi mereka, dan semua penjelasan lainnya yang terkadang tidak mudah untuk dipercayai. Dan sang ibu sama sekali tidak menceritakan bagaimana terlarangnya hubungan mereka, seorang miko dan seorang youkai.

Tidak ada akhir bahagia di cerita cinta ibunya, yang ada hanyalah hancurnya keteguhan yang telah dibangun bertahun-tahun. Terobek-robek oleh kekejaman takdir, terinjak-injak oleh keadaan sehingga hangus menjadi debu. Dan nasib sang ibu telah meninggalkan bayangan kelam yang panjang yang harus ia jalanani sebagai sang garis keturunan yang berjalan di titian benang hitam takdir yang menanti.

Darah mengalir dari sudut pipinya karena tergores batu saat terjatuh, dengan punggung tangan, gadis itu menghapus darah di pipinya. Dengan itu rentetan pikirannya yang berkubang di masa lalu terputus begitu saja, Kagome bangkit, menepuk-nepuk kimono-nya agar bersih dari tanah yang menempel lalu berjalan masuk kembali ke hutan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sedikit tertunda.

Titik fokusnya kembali kepada sosok yang baru saja ditemuinya. Serangan yang tadi ia terima mungkin hanya seujung kuku dari semua kekuatan yang dimiliki pria itu. Entah karena alasan apa dia menahan diri untuk menyerangnya, ia tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu, youkai itu kuat. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak akan takut, dia tidak akan melepaskannya, kata menyerah pun tidak akan keluar dari mulutnya. Dan suatu saat nanti, pria itu akan ia buat menyesal karena telah mengacaukan waktu santainya, dan membuatnya mencium tanah setelah berendam lama.

Kepalanya mendongak, hidungnya mengendus. Bau youkai misterius itu sudah tidak tercium, begitupun auranya yang tak lagi terdeteksi. Tapi Kagome yakin, suatu saat mereka pasti akan bertemu lagi. Dan kelak, ia akan melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama yang ia lontarkan pada setiap targetnya. 'Apakah kau mengenal seorang miko bernama Kikyou?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E/N: Bau yang dimaksud disini, bau yang kecium kalo orang dewasa lagi terangsang. Cuma bayangin (krn anjing penciumannya tajam) mungkin bagi inu hanyou kecil bakalan tercium 'lucu' karena bau ibunya berbeda dari yg biasanya.
> 
> Minna saiko arigato^^.
> 
> Edit on 23-12-2015, mengganti panggilan Kagome dari mama ke Okaa-san karena lebih sesuai dengan setting. Di anime Kagome memang manggil ibunya dengan sebutan mama, tapi di BHT dia hidup di sengoku jidai, jadi Okaa-san lebih tepat.
> 
> Revised 19/08/2017

**Author's Note:**

> Ceritanya selesai? Nggak! Critanya baru aja mulai^^ Apa tujuan Kagome? Siapa dewa penolongnya? Penolongnya pasti udah ketebak kan? Hehehe... btw thx for reading, hope you enjoy it. Cerita ini sudah complete di ffn.
> 
> Hanyou: Manusia setengah siluman
> 
> Youkai: Silluman
> 
> Inu Youkai: Siluman anjing
> 
> Canine Youkai: Siluman anjing, serigala, atau sejenisnya.
> 
> Youki : Youkai ki - Kekuatan yang dimiliki para youkai
> 
> Makaze: Evil Wind
> 
> Akaiittou: Red Blade
> 
> Revised 03/05/2017


End file.
